The Prophecy
by Wordylady87
Summary: Sequel to "Memories of a Distant Love". After enduring the battle of Jafar, Savannah is alive and has landed in the pit of the den of the Forty Thieves. Cassim might have plans for her, bigger than all of them, especially when he realizes who she has connection to.
1. A New Take on an Old Tale

Hey all! So, here is the awaited sequel of "Memories of a Distant Love"! Savannah makes a come back, now in the threshold of the Forty Thieves. What will she do? I have taken on the personas of Babkak and Omar from the Aladdin musical I saw a few months ago. So, these guys are inspired by the original concept of Aladdin's friends. This concept was a deleted one from the first movie, as I discovered. But! They resurrected the idea for the musical, and their song "Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim" and another called "High Adventure". Both are great songs, I suggest you guys check them out! Kassim as we all know became Cassim for the third movie (this fic!); and so there are two friends instead of three. Perhaps one of the two will be a love interest for Savannah, hm? Any bets? Haha, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One- A New Take on an Old Tale

Some dreamed of fortune and fame, gold dripping from every orifice. The poor to never hunger again, the rich to feel the sting of suffering. It was a time where there should have been war, rebellion, rage pitted against those who should have been taken down for there to be prosperity. The Forty Thieves lived to embellish those dreams, and heal the wounds of their brethren. To cast shadows down and blind their foes before relinquishing them of their possessions. Like Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the poor, well, let's just say they were half way there. They stole….okay, a quarter there.

A horse galloped against the cooling sands as night fell, a male dismounted. His face was concealed all but the exception of his eyes. It made identifying harder, as many people had brown eyes and his build of average proportions. A side satchel of coins jingled against his thigh as he approached the door, rapping his knuckles against the door.

"What's the password?" As deep as this voice attempted to sound, it was still wavering and meek.

"Open Sesame, you wuss."

"You're such a jerk, Babkak," Omar whispered the retort as the identified male entered the secret cove of the Thieves. All thirty eight males stared at Babkak and his companion. He lowered his face mask and stared at each of them. So many were missing teeth, patches of hair, missing eyes or even hands. They were able bodied, but had their own story to tell. Babkak cleared his throat and unhitched the satchel from his hip, tossing the coin purse onto the table to show that he contributed for the evening.

"We need food, not money," A member hissed.

"Especially now that we have another mouth to feed." A second added.

Babkak glanced over to Omar, who inched his way through the burly and sweaty men, another member, Sa'luk, exercised his biceps in the corner. His one eye fixed on the duo. Babkak glared before Omar brought his crony into the light of the woman lying on Babkak's makeshift cot. Omar, with very innocent intentions, had managed to undress the woman to unbind her from the tight corset top and pants. She was then wrapped in cloth, cleaned, and laid to rest; once they realized she wasn't going to die, of course.

Babkak kept out of the situation, remained behind a closed curtain while Omar assisted the woman who grazed in and out of consciousness. Omar, aside from Babkak, was the only individual not looking to take advantage of a woman unconscious. Someone just had to stay outside the doorway, just in case.

"It's been almost a week. Is she awake yet?" Babkak unhooked the cloak and set it down outside of the closed off resting area.

"Just this morning after you left."

Babkak nodded and swung open the curtain, entering the darkened room. The woman's eyes were adjusting; he kneeled down to light a fire in an oil lamp and sat down beside the cot. She was silent, but took him in, Omar entered after Babkak and stayed at the entryway so no one else entered.

"There's some stew if you're hungry," Babkak started. He cleared his throat to gain her attention, gesturing for her to pull up the covers as he looked away. As much as he enjoyed the sight of a naked woman, right now just didn't appear to be a tasteful moment. The young woman glanced down to Babkak's gesturing, her eyes widened and curled the fistful of blankets to her chest and cinched her eyes closed in embarrassment.

She slowly peeked an eye open before she took in her surroundings. They were unfamiliar to her, a bout of panic rose in her chest. "Wh-where am I?" She asked. She assessed that these men weren't going to hurt her. If they were, they would have done it already. They didn't appear scheming, or conniving like a certain villain that sprang forth from her memory bank. "Wait, where's Aladdin!?"

The shriek caused every male head to jerk in her direction. When she didn't make another sound, they resumed their activities. Babkak's eyes also widened, unsure of how to handle a hysterical woman. Meanwhile, Omar approached the young woman.

"We only found you, miss. Calm down…calm down…" He attempted to console her. "We didn't find this… Aladdin?"

"I have to go back to Agrabah, I have to-"

"You ain't going nowhere, missy," Babkak interjected. "You've been out for nearly a week!"

Omar kept his distance, as did Babkak and the duo glanced at one another. Omar sighed, the girl was scared, the way she clenched her arms so tight around herself. She couldn't secure herself, not to mention, he doubted she was strong enough to fight them off even if she tried. No, Omar knew this girl was well aware of her risks if she made the wrong move and the consequences that followed. Omar approached the bed slowly, easing himself down beside her.

"We're not going to hurt you," he assured her. "Whatever happened to you-" He paused, "You're safe now. That's what matters."

Those eyes, Omar read. Those eyes were so skeptical, mistrusting. He rose from the bed and exited the room. Babkak glanced over his shoulder before eyeing the girl once more. "So long as you're with me, missy, you're safe."

"Savannah," she said, her voice cracked as she eventually calmed down enough to speak. She was coming back into her own, and realizing that neither men had swords, daggers, not even a trace of a blade to attack her. She doubted they were gifted in the method of magic and there was no genie in sight.

"Come again?" Babkak asked, picking his head up to look at her.

"My name is Savannah," she spoke slowly, controlled each syllable for not just his understanding, but for her own grounding, as well.

"Babkak," he replied, granting her a single nod. "Well, Savannah. I meant what I said."

Savannah sighed gently. She told herself that she wouldn't be here long enough for him to keep his promise. Did she give off that damsel vibe? She was no princess. Savannah lifted herself on the bed to readjust before realizing her clothes were missing.

She opened her mouth just as Omar returned with a bowl, cracked though it was; it held within the shell a steaming bowl of stew. She smelled it; it certainly did not smell like beef, although she forced herself to believe that was the case so she could manage to swallow it. The broth was thick, warm, satisfying against the pangs her stomach growled in demand for her to nourish it. She had battled with her empty belly before, but now this was a different case. It was new, it was 'I just came out of a coma and I need nourishment if I plan on escaping' hunger.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked, swallowing a chunk of the meat.

Omar's face flushed, cheeks transforming into a bright red, a fine resemblance to a tomato. Babkak smirked; he was in the clear on this one. Omar rubbed the back of his neck as Savannah casually swallowed another mouthful of the stew. Someone undressed her, she assumed it was one of the two of them as she gained the sense they wouldn't allow any of the others near her. She was oddly flattered, and oddly comfortable. This thought disturbed her. Why was she so comfortable around men she didn't know who undressed her?

"Well, um, you see, you needed….assistance, and I…helped you." Omar stammered each word out. Savannah had little to no reaction. So, not only did they care for her, they saved her. She almost perished from the hands of a master psychopath. Being undressed by her rescuer didn't seem as big a deal. That entire ordeal placed everything in a new perspective for Savannah.

"Have you any clothes for me?" Savannah asked. Step one: Gain their trust, she thought to herself. She was conspiring, formulating a plan.

Omar nodded and handed her two folded pieces of cloth. "And no one, you know…touched you…Babkak thought you were a whore," He added nonchalantly.

Savannah perked a brow. "A whore? Well, I hope I made good money as one if I were in a past life." She smirked on the outside. Her blood boiled a tad on the inside. She would have to have a talk with Babkak later on and show him what a whore did not do.

Babkak didn't deny this, although he did seem embarrassed now that he seemed to be proven wrong. Omar reported no bruising on her thighs, normal of whores. She bore no tracings of abuse, lacked scars, aside from cuts on her feet and ankles. What kind of whore had cuts there?

"No, I'm no whore."

"But your clothes-" Babkak started, but Savannah was quick to cut him off.

"Stolen," she lied. How would she explain a genie gave her those clothes?

"That makes you...a thief?" Omar asked. Savannah nodded in response.

Omar eyed Babkak and the other sighed. "We'll have to wait for Cassim to return. He'll figure out what to do. We've never had a woman in our den before. But, you ain't well enough to be travelin' on your own yet, and I doubt he'd make ya leave without your strength back."

Noise erupted from outside as someone entered the den. It sounded like they wouldn't be wondering for long. Savannah helped herself to another gulp of broth before setting the bowl down. The outside quieted, and she assumed he was informed of her presence, because all she heard from that point on were footsteps in her direction. She had to hold her head up and be strong, thinking only of finding her way back to Argabah and Aladdin.


	2. The Unveiling of New Hope

Hey all, feels good to be back with another chapter! I'm not used to not being in the "Memories" mindset, haha. Continuing Savannah's story has proven to be a slight challenge since her focus is elsewhere now, but, I'm enjoying it! Been busy with some work and school starting up again, just fun fun fun all around. So glad to see those who have Reviewed/Favorited! Thank you so much!

* * *

 **The Unveiling of New Hope**

The sack clanged with chalices and golden goblets stolen. Later they would be traded for gold to purchase food and goods for his men. When pick pocketing money satchels didn't work Cassim resorted to thievery in other aspects; call him the "Arabian Robin Hood", if you will. His men rose from their seats and greeted their leader as he returned from his week old journey of seeking other lands to peddle from. Cassim turned over the hood, settling the cloth to rest on his shoulders before extracting the cape and tossing it on a nearby chair.

"Food smells good. Camel again?" He asked, taking place at the head of his table. Omar hurried to spoon him a bowlful of the stew. "You know," Cassim added, "If we keep going through Camel like this, we'll have nothing to travel with." His lips turned to a frown.

"If we didn't, the men would starve," Omar responded, rationally.

Cassim nodded and thanked his comrade before raising the bowl, not bothering with a spoon, and let the broth glide down his esophagus. "I'll have to find us something more useful, then."

"Agreed," Babkak stepped away from Savannah. "Two more died this morning, I'm lucky mine held out for as long as it did. Ya might want to check out this Agrabah ya told me about. This place is brimming with-"

"But does it have what I'm looking for?" Cassim interrupted.

"The palace might," Babkak suggested.

"They brought home a whore, instead. Far from useful, unless you're lonesome, Cassim," Sa'luk interjected and glanced up from his gleaming blades. The unnatural shine caused Savannah to shift with discomfort. Cassim glanced up from his broth to gaze up at this young woman dressed in men's clothing.

"A whore, you say?" Cassim inquired with a cheeky, charming grin. "A whore can often be treasure in itself."

Savannah stood still, wrapping the shirt around her as her eyes locked with Cassim's. They were like ice, but tender. How strange to combine the two, but that was the best way for her to explain. Perhaps it came from years of leadership. She swallowed, feeling Babkak's eyes on her as he cleared his throat to divert Cassim's attention.

"Bring the girl to my chambers after I eat." Their leader resumed his dinner after the comment was made. Babkak placed his hand upon Savannah's back and led her away from Sa'luk and their leader. The made in Savannah's charge felt a twang of guilt. She was no whore, but Sa'luk was trusted. Going against Sa'luk would have been damaging to them all.

Savannah contemplated her options in her head. She found little ways to escape in a den of forty men, not to mention, she was far from strong enough to outrun them. No, she would have to be cautious and clever. Feminine wiles were always a go-to trick. Men were foolish enough to be mesmerized by a woman's "treasures" on display. But to resort to such measures? Inwardly, she sighed. She was then escorted (and in derelict slang that meant bump and push) along the hall of the thieves den. Babkak nudged the other member out of the way to take hold over Savannah.

"He won't hurt you," Babkak murmured as the men eyed Savannah desperately, wanton yearning begging in their eyes. Babkak upturned his nose in disgust. They were like rabid dogs unable to control themselves. How long had it been since they last had women? He shook his head. With half of them, he didn't even want to know. "Look, I know Cassim. He ain't gonna hurt ya, ya hear me?"

Savannah nodded and Babkak peeled back the cloth to allow Savannah entrance into the room. It was clean for what it was worth. It appeared unused the majority of the time. A wrinkle in the barely passable covers to show a man slept here. She sat down on the bed and wiped her palms, waiting for Cassim to arrive. She would fight to the best of her ability, but that was all she was capable of doing. Looking around the room, it reminded her so much of Aladdin's hovel. The out of place treasures strewn on the shelves, she assumed from his greatest journeys worth keeping. She stared in awe, rose from the bed, her fingers collecting the dust that had nestled onto his lowest shelf. The colorful cloth was also another pleasant reminder, and she smiled. Wonderful memories dancing into her mind of a time where Savannah could remember happiness.

But then it occurred to her that she wasn't part of his. Perhaps maybe at one time there was a thought, a possibility, but Savannah chalked it up to fate that Jasmine came into the picture. She was a princess, a woman who could give Aladdin the life he always wanted. What kind of life would he have with her? Constantly risking their lives daily for a loaf of bread that went straight to her hips anyway. He could have lavish meals with decadence. He had nothing with her.

"I got that one in Egypt." Savannah blinked in surprise to see Cassim standing in the doorway. She swallowed and glanced to what he was referring to. She must have picked it up idly while she was in thought. A colored flower, of rare and unique gems. It was beautiful, certainly.

"Oh, I…" Savannah lowered the flower onto the vase where she must have plucked it from.

"Never mind that. No harm done." Cassim let the cloth close behind him. Savannah caught a glimpse of Babkak between the folds of the hallway and the cloth, his face stern. Perhaps he didn't believe his boss wouldn't hurt her after all.

"Look, I'm not what they say I am," Savannah began, placing her hands up.

"I know," Cassim replied.

"You do?" Savannah blinked incredulously.

"My dear, I have encountered many women. You do not appear to be a night dweller to me. Believe me, I know." He grinned mischievously at her and Savannah merely blinked. Something about that smile, and those eyes. "So, since you do not hold up to your little reputation, tell me who you are." It was not a question. It was an order. Cassim set down a bottle of wine and a glass that resembled the bowls outside. He blew the dust off the bottle and poured the red liquid into it. He offered the glass to Savannah, who slowly accepted it.

"My name is Savannah." To gain their trust, she must be honest. False names just didn't work the way they used to. "I come from Agrabah, the land your men speak of. I am nothing more than a thief, a street mouse, if you will. I scrape for bread and steal water from the fountain. I do not sleep with men for money."

Cassim's brow perked at the mention of Agrabah. She could be of use, he thought to himself. No one would ever suspect a woman, they were sneaky little vixens in their own right. He had to know for sure. "Are you aware of the Hand of Midas?" He inquired cautiously, downing his own cup.

"Hand of Midas? I've heard stories as a child, why?"

"The Hand of Midas is a piece of legend. It could solve all worries. I left my wife and son when he was very young to search for it. I wanted better for them. I wanted my son to grow up just like the other kids. These trinkets are nothing to the price the Hand could fetch me. Gold…piles of gold everywhere at the touch of that hand's fingertip. Could you imagine?"

Savannah heard the plea in his voice. She twisted the cup in her hand and lowered herself to sit on his bed while he continued on. So, he was just a good guy who missed his family. She could relate, and that urged her to lean forward to listen further.

"I know, this is crazy. But my men out there, none of them I could-"

"A loner truly only trusts themselves. Sometimes the ear of a stranger helps. I was that way for a long time. My mother died when I was young and my father and brother left without a trace. I assume they died out in the dessert, because they left and never came back. Although I like to believe they found better out there for themselves. Who would want to stay in Agrabah at the hands of Razoul? He abides heavily by Hammurabi's code. I was that way until I met another, like me. He had the eye of fortune himself, dreamed of better things than ducking guards and eating scraps. He found it, in a princess."

"A princess? Well, he did well for himself," Cassim commented as he poured another cup. Savannah shot him a look and took a long sip from her own. Cassim chuckled. "A wounded heart is a heavy burden to bear. Letting it go will-"

"There's nothing more I can do. He made his choice. He found someone who shared his vision. He went through so much to get her."

"Well, Savannah, if I may? It seems there's nothing left for you in Agrabah. Stay as long as you'd like until you can get back on your feet. Babkak and Omar seem to have taken a shine to you. They'll keep you safe. You have my word." Cassim nodded and corked the bottle. His eyes fell upon the woman who appeared so lost, and so dismayed. She hadn't a place to call her own now. "You should rest. You're pale." Just like a father commanding his daughter, Savannah mused.

Savannah rose. "Thank you," she murmured before setting her unfinished cup down. She prayed with all her might that Aladdin survived the torture of Jafar.

"One more thing," Cassim called to her, feeling at ease from the zest of wine. "Just out of curiosity; what was his name?"

Savannah turned to him; Babkak held the folds of cloth open for her to leave. "His name? Aladdin."

"Oh Aladdin!" The feminine voice traveled down the hall. But, Aladdin wouldn't be in the room made up for him in his own wing in the great palace. Jasmine would call for her beloved four times more before reaching his room and realizing he was nowhere to be found. Aladdin was not in the garden, or with the horses, as he contemplated going out for Savannah. Jasmine had to talk him out of it because if Razoul could not find her in the dessert, then Jafar had sent her where no one could find her.

Aladdin was in the hovel he had shared with Savannah for months before meeting Jasmine. Yes, life was splendor and everything he could have dreamed, but his best friend couldn't share it with him. He sat at the hovel opening, watching the people below, glancing up to the palace where he was certain Jasmine was hunting for him. She was so supportive towards him. After the Battle of Jafar, Aladdin searched far and wide for her. His heart was heavy with guilt and punished himself for not being better to her.

"Where could you be?" He asked into nothingness.

Genie promised to return if he heard word or found her. For days he delayed his vacation to scour where Razoul could not. Eventually Genie left and all he had was Abu and Jasmine. He had been oblivious to her feelings and all she must have been feeling when she saw him and Jasmine together. How he wished and played pretend when all Savannah had done was attempted to make him open his eyes.

"You were right. I should have never played pretend. I should have been honest with Jasmine from the start." He laughed to himself. "You were right. I bet you'd put it in my face if you...were...here."

He closed his eyes and laid his head against the cool wall. He had thought of a life with Savannah, back in the cave and wonders. He thought of the family they could have raised, but what kind of life would it have been? Their kids would have had nothing. They would have had nothing. Of course he'd provide and make the most of it. But that couldn't be the only reason he was with Jasmine. To better their lives. No, he loved Jasmine, honestly and truly. All his mother wanted was for Aladdin to be happy and he truly believed he had happiness with the Princess of Agrabah. The fact she was wealthy was mere coincidence.

"I promise I'll be better, Sav...just come back home."

"There you are, street rat," Razoul sneered as he strode up the stairs and sneered around the ripped cloth and dusty mess. "The princess has requested you back at the palace for an audience with the Sultan to discuss your," He paused to look Aladdin up and down. "Future."

Aladdin rose from the hole in the hovel wall and dusted his pants. He hadn't the energy to come up with some witty retort for Razoul, although he certainly had one coming once he was considered royalty.

"Lead the way, Razoul," Aladdin said, knowing that would provide security that Aladdin wouldn't run away. They had played that cat and mouse game for far too long. Back on the streets of Agrabah, Aladdin eyed the kiosks and peddlers. "You're out there somewhere...I know you are."


	3. Eventually the Truth Comes Out

Hey all, my apologies for the gap in time between chapters. My dog passed away last month, so, I was grieving-still am, but I'm better than before. Losing him was really difficult for me, but, I promised to be there until the very end with him. Cancer took my little man at the age of seven, but, his memory will live on.

So, lets talk about this chapter. I won't lie, I'm in between about this, but, I'm touching on all perspectives. I realize that _Memories_ ended on a different note than the route I'm taking with this, but, I think this would be truer to the initial ideas that were meant for Babkak and Omar. I know the movies took a different route with Cassim's character, as they made him his father, but I wanted to hold onto Aladdin having his other two cronies.

I feel the Sultan had more of a role than being a loyal follower to tradition. I feel he was a man who had warmth and really wanted to see who Aladdin was as a person, as he was the one his daughter chose. I want to touch up on that here and there, as that is key, also, to Aladdin's development and understanding to grow.

Thank you all for sticking with this, I really appreciate your reviews and follows, I'm having a lot of fun really fleshing out Savannah's character!

* * *

Chapter Three- Eventually the Truth Comes Out, You Can't Hide Forever

After Savannah had left the room, Cassim brushed off any of his cronies that attempted to disturb him. Aladdin was alive? Cassim closed his eyes, feeling relief stretching from artery to artery in his heart. Was he well? Was he taken care of? He had to find out from Savannah without giving too much away. He was still a father, even if he had missed the most important moments of his life. On the other hand, he was with a princess, if Savannah's words were true. His boy had done well for himself. A surge of pride swelled up in Cassim.

He recalled Aladdin learning to crawl and walk, his first word being 'mama' and how he was upset that it wasn't 'dada', but he should have known that was a sign of the future. What of his wife? How was she fairing? Cassim had dreams of returning home to his family with more money than they could ever imagine, and lived the life that they deserved. Aladdin had risen to be man of the house, and he was more than confident that he was taking care of his mother.

Hands wrapped into fists, clutched together in prayer, Cassim attempted to reconnect with Allah to continue watching over Aladdin. As much as Cassim had thoughts of using Savannah at his disposal, he had to be, on some level, grateful for being at his boy's side. It was at the cost of her heart, and he saw the pain in her eyes. She was a smart girl, and she was strong. She would pull through, he was certain. And he knew, because that's what a person with less means did.

"Here's the last of the stew," Omar offered to Savannah as Babkak helped her onto the bed. She accepted the bowl and glanced between each of the men. One of them sacrificed their ration for her. With so many men, there was no way there were leftovers.

"I can't. One of you didn't have," Savannah glanced at Omar and offered the bowl back. Babkak crossed his arms over his chest. It was he who hadn't eaten, but had eaten plenty from the goods he stole on his journey. Omar looked up at Babkak, who looked the other way.

"But you need your strength. Eat." It was supposed to come out like a command, but it was far too gentle. Omar gingerly pushed the bowl back to Savannah, who slowly sipped on the lukewarm broth. He then sat at the foot of her bed, Babkak remaining in the doorway, leaning against the frame. The room was silent with the exception of Savannah's sips and the occasional slurp. Omar glanced up at her, curious of this woman.

"So, what led you here?" Omar inquired.

"Magic," Savannah commented after swallowing a gulp of broth. "What about you two? What're your stories?"

Babkak snorted at her response and rolled his eyes. The evasiveness was irritating. "Omar and I are old buddies." Omar looked up at Babkak as he stepped away from the doorway and popped a seat on the floor by the bed. No one was coming and they weren't leaving. "We come from Agrabah, too. We've got an old friend there."

"You come from Agrabah? Then why didn't you say anything?" Now she was intrigued. Why had she never seen them before? She raised herself to a higher seated position, showing she was listening.

"We're very wanted men," Omar said with a cheeky, yet sheepish grin. Shy and timid little Omar was trying to impress the young woman and all Savannah could do was laugh, which caused her to pause to hold her side and continue laughing.

"We stole from the palace. The Sultan had trinkets that could fetch a pretty penny. The city-folk were losing their gems to taxes. There was nothing for us, ya know?" Babkak shrugged his shoulders. "That big goon of a guard chased after us. I managed to knock out his tooth."

"But he saw our faces," Omar said.

"So? Razoul's seen mine loads of times." Savannah blinked.

"Buuut, when you're wanted for attempted murder-"

"They exaggerated the whole bit," Babkak huffed. "The Sultan found me, sure. I didn't want his head. I don't roll like that."

"No, but they thought you wanted his head to," Omar said. "I told you it was a bad idea!"

"Well, after that bit we left. We wandered the dessert for quite some time, left our buddy behind..." When Savannah leaned in, Babkak continued to explain. "We were thick, tight; we were blood brothers. Omar was the brains, I was the muscle, and he was the dreamer. We balanced one another out. But, this was a mission we couldn't involve him in. In case anything went wrong-"

"If you were brothers, then why didn't you involve him?" Savannah inquired.

"Because he had dreams bigger than us. He wanted so badly to be part of the palace life. He wanted better than scrounging. Who could blame him? He would steal from a fellow commoner, but not the Sultan. Omar and I? We were sick of it."

It made perfect sense. That was what she tried to explain to Aladdin for so long. Their friend sounded awfully similar to him. She was curious of their friend. She took note of Babkak's eyes and how pained he seemed. She could tell he was loyal and true to his kin and brethren, to have left him without a trace, well, that must have been a cold and hard decision. When Jasmine came along, she thought about leaving. But after being through so much with one person, she couldn't bear to do it.

"When Agrabah was mentioned before," Savannah began. "You sounded like you didn't have the slightest idea as to what I was talking about."

"Girly, we needed to cover our asses." Babkak said nothing after that.

To cover ones ass was not a bad idea. She had technically known them for only a day, but they acted as though they were her guardians. Well, they were her keepers, as per Cassim. It seemed more than that, though. She couldn't allow herself to read too much into it, because, well, that led to problems.

* * *

He had been known for getting out of problems, as opposed to getting himself into them. Being in the palace seemed to be bringing Aladdin more problems than he would have liked. As humble as the Sultan appeared, he was still Jasmine's father, and he understood that. A father who was highly protective of his daughter. Not to mention, he had just been betrayed by a man he had entrusted for probably decades. Aladdin couldn't blame the Sultan for his skepticism.

Actually, Aladdin had to admire him for remembering to be a father, as well as a ruler. The man could separate the two well. He came off the type to rule first and father second, but now that wasn't the case. The Sultan was an authoritative figure, well rounded, and looking at the potential future of Agrabah with a stern eye.

"My boy, I know we have had this discussion many a time." That never led to a good conversation. Aladdin inwardly winced. "Jasmine is the only connection I have left to her mother. She will be a good ruler, just as she was. Her mother made all the decisions, you know?" He chuckled. Aladdin kept in mind that he was letting his guard down. So far, so good.

"Jasmine takes so much after her. So strong willed and minded. Why, if she was anything but, I guarantee you she'd be married to Prince Achmed." The portly little ruler glanced at Aladdin over his shoulder. "And instead she chose for love. She chose love in you, of all people, and my boy, take no offense to that. Your means are not of your fault." He placed his hands as far as he could behind his back and paced. "No, your mother and father must have been-"

"My mother was a seamstress," Aladdin interjected before the Sultan could continue on. Ruler or not, he was speaking of his deceased mother. But, one man had respect for the other, and so the Sultan nodded. "My father left when I was very young, he said he was going to better the family. I imagine he died since he never came back." The dark and depressed tones softened the Sultan as he sighed.

"No, your means are not your fault," he repeated. "Your skill for survival is astounding, I must confess. However, you have been tested on your means of moral character. I was skeptical of you. I needed to know I could trust you with my daughter and my kingdom. Marrying Jasmine means you'll be the future of Agrabah. I have stocked my life into the care of these people, do you understand? Marrying Jasmine means not only will you father children with my daughter, but you become the father of the people."

Thoughts of this had popped into Aladdin's head before, and each time he thought about ruling people, he wondered if he could do it. He honestly didn't know, but he was assured so long as he had Jasmine at his side. He was a man who could escape an apple merchant, but to tax the same vendor and care for his needs when he wanted his head? Aladdin looked down at the Sultan; this powerful man was confiding in him and truly inquiring of his intentions for his people.

He thought of Savannah's dreams of wanting a better Agrabah. Feed the children so they wouldn't hunger. Gnawing bellies needed to be filled of all the people. Betterment for Agrabah as a whole, he compiled. She wanted community, commitment to the dream. He was struck with inspiration.

"Then we should help Agrabah," Aladdin softly introduced the concept. The Sultan turned around completely to face him.

"What do you mean, my boy?"

"Coming from the streets, your majesty, the people are hungry and sick. Taxes are high and the people suffer. I know the issues are little addressed." He tried wording it the way Jasmine had been suggesting. "But, they are issues. You talk about fathering the people. Father's help their children." No, that wasn't Jasmine, that was Savannah speaking. "So, we should nurture Agrabah and bring it to where we can thrive again." And his dreamer was talking.

A smile slowly curled to the Sultan's lips and he slowly nodded. He sensed the genuine nature in Aladdin's voice. "Yes, you're absolutely right."

His heart was thumping in his chest, anxiety reeling as he returned the Sultan's smile. "I have also one other request," Aladdin said, thinking this to be an opportune moment. Aladdin then knew he had the Sultan's full attention.

* * *

After Savannah had fallen asleep, Omar left the room and stretched his limbs, raising his arms above his head. Babkak glanced after his friend and tugged the curtain closed behind him.

"Sounds like Al's alright," Omar murmured as he looked to Babkak. How many Aladdin's could there have been? And the way Savannah described him, it was on point.

Babkak released a heavy sigh. "Yeah, found him a girl and everything. I'll be damned. He did better without us."

"Yeah, but he didn't do it alone," Omar added.

Looking back towards the direction of where Savannah laid, Babkak shook his head, "Yeah, no, he didn't. But, we can do better, Omar."


	4. Cold Feet and Weddings

Hey all, so, I have returned for Chapter Four! Yes, it has been too long! I really appreciate all your posts and even your PMs! Along with some personal requests, this fic may take a deep twist! We shall see, all I know is that there is soon to be a reunion...

* * *

Chapter Four- Cold Feet and Weddings

The Hand of Midas, the key to all the problems man had the displeasure of facing, ever. A solid gold hand that could transform any object into solid gold, marketable for a palace of one's own, Cassim imagined. Cassim dreamed big, or so he had when he left Aladdin and his wife over a decade ago. A Greek peddler had shared the story with him when he formerly worked as a fish merchant, raising the money to aid his ill wife.

The man spun a story of King Midas and his tragedy that could become a man's destiny. The ultimate sacrifice that sucked Cassim into its shimmering web of promises and riches galore. He had arranged a group of men to journey and share in on the wealth. Hell, he'd transform the sand if he could so his men could have a better life. The Forty Thieves became his family and temporarily, he replaced Aladdin. Omar and Babkak had little info pertaining to their son. He was alive, and Cassim was grateful. A year after, Savannah entered the picture and assured Cassim's faint heart once more that Aladdin lived. He was homesick for his son. He heard no word on his wife and only prayed for her well-being.

He couldn't return to Agrabah empty handed. He had to return with the Hand of Midas, so his journey would not be in vain. Once Savannah healed, he taught her how to properly fight. Scaling walls and flirting with danger only got someone so far. Sa'luk was against training a woman entirely, attempting to convince Cassim that it was a waste of his time. The father looked down at the trio as though they were his own. They knew his son, and therefore, they meant something to him.

"I told you not to hold the sword like that!" Cassim admonished Savannah as she stood in proper form, her wrist angled incorrectly. "You will lose your hand that way!"

The young woman sighed, hair tied back, wearing Omar's clothes since his frame was rather delicate. The duo of men watched them parry and spar. Savannah had advanced from where she was originally, soft spoken and timid against larger men.

"Don't you complain, young lady. I told you to-" Rather than finishing his sentence, Cassim knocked the sword out of Savannah's hand, causing her to yelp and hold her wrist. She stared at him with widened eyes and rubbed the nearly sprained wrist tenderly.

"I told you not to hold the sword like that." Savannah heard the repeated statement and sighed, walking over to pick the sword up. "You'll get it right. I can't have you out there knowing you can't defend yourself."

"I can handle my own out there," Savannah replied.

Cassim smiled at her fierceness and determination. "Yes, against Agrabah's ignorant savages they call guards. You can outsmart them and outrun them, but, you know nothing of what lies beyond Agrabah."

"I told you Cassim, it's a waste of time to teach this kid," Sa'luk entered the room, claws freshly sharpened. Babkak and Omar kept a careful, watchful eye on the other male. "She will slow us down from what we have planned."

"Savannah has come a long way, Sa'luk. Perhaps she can spar against you," Cassim chuckled. He wouldn't allow him to put her down. "I'm quite confident she can best you."

"She is not worth my time. We must leave at sunset if we are to make it. The wedding procession is to start at sunrise. We have to time this right if we want to accomplish anything." He spat, glaring at the young woman who replied with glowering eyes of her own.

"Very well, let's begin our departure. Savannah, you will ride with Babkak and Omar."

Savannah felt the sting in Cassim's gentle words. He was disappointed in her. For the few months she had been in his hold, she had regained her strength and gained some muscle from training, however, she still couldn't hold a sword quite like a man. She sighed and nodded, turning to Babkak and Omar.

The Princess was to marry, that was the great headline from one of the other thieves. Savannah had attempted to keep to herself in regards to it. She convinced herself that Aladdin was the past. He loved Jasmine; he went to great lengths to find her, fight for her, and to keep her. While many of the others didn't know Aladdin, it hadn't affected them the way it had her.

Back in her room, she proceeded to stuff her satchel with the little weapons she did possess and tinker with. Omar sheathed his sword and stood in her doorway.

"Gotta be a little rough, huh?"

"Unrequited love is nothing new. Aladdin's my past. You, Babkak, Cassim, all you guys have been family to me. It's you who's my future," Savannah replied. "To think, I once thought about running from here. I probably would have died out there." Savannah mused aloud; Omar couldn't deny the truth in her words, though listened still.

"What will you do if you see him?"

"That's the beauty of it. I'll see him, but he won't know it's me," grinning, she covered all but her eyes with her veil, winking to Omar. "It's going to go smoothly."

Taking a seat on her bed, Omar watched Savannah pack items she thought might be useful, until he grasped hold of her wrist and forced her to look at him. "Just know if it gets to be too much, I've got your back."

She took a moment to process what he meant before her lips turned softly to a smile. "I'll give you a nudge." She couldn't assure him enough, but realized, it must have been hard to attempt to console an aching woman. Unsure of what she would do, all she knew was that she would be professional and by no means could she let Cassim down. Damn that Sa'luk, she'd be damned if he were proven right because of her feelings.

* * *

All it took was a proposal to set the gears in motion. Gathering her father's blessing was a task in itself. The battle of Jafar's return had questioned the Sultan's trust in the peasant. Aladdin had done all possible of him to prove his worth and his love for the Sultan's daughter. After Aladdin had saved them all and Genie's return, The Sultan blessed the union.

Of course the elder man wanted nothing but the best for his daughter. A street-rat couldn't provide for her. He had skill, he had passion, and he had determination, the royal would grant him that. But, what of the children? What of the children that were his kingdom? The Sultan took Aladdin's advice into consideration, to better Agrabah. He took audience with the leaders of each sector of Agrabah; north, south, east, and west. He heard their pleas and lowered the taxes, as well as opening the gates to trade. His heart swelled as his land began to thrive. All could not be saved; some still remained below their means, but better off than before.

Now, during the time of Jasmine's wedding, the people were in high spirits. Aladdin had proven to be a great character and the youth he truly sought for his daughter. Jasmine could not have been in better hands and cleaning up the boy, he passed off as a royal. People shipped wedding presents to the palace, gold, silver, trinkets; the marketplace held the aroma of spices and freshly baked bread. Despite never venturing down himself, he sent Jasmine with Aladdin to hear the voices of the people and to show they did more than bask in heavenly bliss, as Aladdin once worded it. A time that would hopefully be similar to the Golden Ages that the Sultan had read so much about. A time of his people thriving; it would be as his wife once wanted, and he felt at peace with that.

The townspeople began early in the morning to set up the procession. The streets were cleared. There would be a festive parade with livestock, confetti, banners, and dancers. It was something these people had waited a long time for. The guards began welcoming the arrivals from foreign lands that sent Jasmine such elaborate gifts of silver, gold, and jewels. Their kiosks were turned over, delicacies for sale and sample. The children dressed in festive saris, and the street rats gathered on the roofs to cackle and sneer.

Jasmine was being prepared in her bedroom, forbidden to see Aladdin for weeks to gather her ready for this wedding. It was unfair, but it was tradition. She had to be pure, yet ready for him when she reached the alter. Her thoughts were of nothing but Aladdin and the future they would hold together, the children they would raise; if they were lucky, they'd be blessed with a honeymoon baby.

"You look ravishing in white, your highness," the seamstress smiled, pins between her teeth. She uttered the words in hushed and muffled tones, but Jasmine understood regardless.

The princess smiled and nodded slowly, looking at herself in the mirror. In just a few short hours, she would be wed to the man she had chosen. She never questioned, nor did she challenge their love. It was pure and natural in every way fathomable. She knew not all women were as lucky, and so she bowed her head in silence for the women who still had to be arranged into their marriages.

"I'm finally getting married," she gushed into her reflection, her thoughts trailing back to when she went on that magic carpet ride with Aladdin. He showed her newness she had only imagined in her dreams. None of the other suitors could astound her the way Aladdin had. She let out a gentle, content sigh. Now they had an opportunity to embark on a whole new journey in a whole new world as husband and wife.

"I wish my mother could see me now," Jasmine said to herself. "I'm sure she'd love Aladdin." The seamstresses smiled up at her and continued their work.

"I can only hope I'm a good leader to Agrabah." And the princess faded to silence after that, pondering.


	5. Suspicious Minds & Unanswered Questions

How do you react to that urge to see someone you've hurt? How do you protect them? That's Savannah's cross, battling her heart of right and wrong, feeling it best to remain hidden...for now.

* * *

Chapter Five- Suspicious Minds and Unanswered Questions

They traveled all through the night and into the morning. Lagged and exhausted, but it was worth it. The place Cassim never thought to tread again without treasure, he had arrived to. All of his men, including Savannah, knew where to begin. They would storm the palace, blend in as guests, those who could manage, and look for The Oracle. Perhaps even see his son again, regardless of whether or not he knew who he really was. Just seeing his son again would be enough to settle the middle aged man's heart.

Savannah swallowed hard and felt her chest contract. Her anxiety warned her to not take another step further, although Babkak perked a brow behind her. Something about this one was amiss, feeling himself tempted to figure her out. She had kept her composure, up until this moment of reaching the gates of Agrabah. He would never understand a woman's heart, all the secrets he was sure were locked inside. That's why he liked the concubines, simple women he didn't have to figure out. He cleared his throat, reminding himself that this one wasn't like the others.

"Scared?"

Savannah laughed her scoff, "Unlikely," she huffed. "Let's go."

Omar frowned gently, certain of where her mind lingered. He had a guess of where she would begin first, and it wasn't the palace. Consider it a hint of women's intuition. Omar wanted to see his friend, as well, and he had a feeling he wasn't in the palace getting ready. The dreamer's wish came true, he followed his heart, but he was an urchin first and foremost.

The old stomping grounds would be the first place they would check, nostalgia of good times that were once behind them, distant memories, distant loves. The streets were their calling; Babkak, Omar, and Savannah loved these grounds. Although, they all sought for better for their lives, as scaling and scraping were no way to live.

The horses blended into the parade, appearing as circus performers and gypsies as they wedged between wealthy caravans. The men had already begun their thieving and Cassim shook his head. This was not the time to have a case of sticky fingers, but this was the way his men knew how to play. Take all they could get and then get the hell away.

Savannah slid off her horse as Cassim and Sa'luk appeared preoccupied with the fooling around of the other men. Babkak gave her a warning look, although it had been too late. Savannah sprinted for an exit behind camels and horses. Her veil was up and slathered in blue, she dove past between other commoners, passing the baker's stand, the fish merchant, and the livestock seller.

Omar watched her with a gaping mouth, eyeing Babkak as he shook his head. "She's gonna get herself in a heap of trouble one way or the other," Babkak murmured. "I ain't bailin' her ass outta this one."

"You think Cassim will notice?" Omar asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, he'll notice his diamond in the rough ain't where he can see her."

Omar swore and looked down where she ran to. Of course she did, her heart, no matter what she said, could help it. Revenge driven or not, she just couldn't hate him.

* * *

"Can I be a good leader to Agrabah?" Aladdin asked, standing in the old hovel he once called home. "Can I truly be as great as the Sultan?" He asked, chipping away at a worn brick, picking it up whole and placing it to his side. He gazed down at a mahogany box and gingerly raised it between his fingers, setting the medium box in his lap and removing the lid.

"Al, don't aspire to be like the Sultan. You're your own man," Genie consoled behind him, placing a large blue hand on his shoulder. "The Sultan is his own man. You've come so far just being yourself."

"Am I ready to take on a palace and the people of Agrabah…the Sultan makes it look so easy!"

Genie watched Al unravel an item from cloth, moth eaten and musky. Aladdin gently revealed the prize beneath the wrapping. It was a dagger, with a sapphire ribbon handle, an emblem sealed, although unsure of which.

"It was my father's," Aladdin explained. "I really wish he could have been here for this, to see me marry. I shouldn't care, he left so long ago, but-"

"No matter what, your father would be proud of the man you have become," Genie assured his friend and granted him a loose, but humble smile. Aladdin returned the gesture and stared at the blade.

"You know, I thought about it. I want to strive for more…I'll never abandon my children, never. I'd never leave to seek out some wild adventure, or some woman, or whatever the hell he left for." Genie could hear the upset and anger rise in Aladdin. It was good to release all of that tension before he vowed himself to Jasmine forever. No use going to a wedding all stressed out, or having cold feet.

"And you'll be that, and so much more," Genie assured him. "To Jasmine, to your future, you won't let Agrabah down, either. You know what the people need, you know where they stand, and that's what'll make you a good ruler."

"You're starting to sound like Savannah," Aladdin inwardly chuckled. "If only she could be here for this. I really miss her, and my old friends Babkak and Omar, where ever they are." Aladdin shook his head. Not that he desired to feel any self pity, but, he couldn't help but think that everyone left him at some point. "Too bad there's no way to bring them all here together..."

Pressed against the outside of the hovel, Savannah listened to the conversation that took place. She knew she'd find him here instead of the palace. How she wanted to tell him she was still alive, how his friends were here. She felt that pang in her heart as she heard him utter her name. Love never wavered, never faltered, but she knew what he wanted and this celebration said just what words could not. Overhead, she heard fireworks sounding, the rumble of the carts and chorus of orders and people slobbering over wedding details. Savannah thought to herself that she needed to accept what was.

"I know you miss her, Al. You miss your mother, and your father, too. But they're all here with you. Maybe they're not here in body, but in spirit. Now, come on. Everyone's looking for you; it's almost time for you to be a real prince." Aladdin granted his good friend a half smile.

Savannah hoisted herself to the roof of the hovel as she watched them exit and Aladdin solemnly leave. Her heart in her throat, she knew it wasn't time yet. He couldn't yet know she was near. Although Genie glanced back behind him, Savannah ducked out of view. She slithered into the hovel and looked around. The nostalgic feeling of home overwhelmed her as she felt the tears brim in her eyes. All of the times spent, just conversing about the future and their desires. Savannah peeled back the curtain to reveal the palace that shined for the day Agrabah's princess wed. It glistened, as did her eyes.

She had a mission to maintain, she reminded herself. She had a responsibility to Cassim, Babkak, and Omar. Savannah could not allow herself to be blinded and sidetracked from what she came here to do, and that was to find The Oracle, whoever that was, and then to find The Hand of Midas. After reading up on the history of these items, she, Babkak and Omar came to the conclusion that they would not find the two together. This mission required several steps. Steps that were more advanced than some game they played, life threatening steps that could end the very lives they were trying to save.

Savannah peeled through the pillows and tattered blankets, looking for something, anything for a weapon. In the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't find anything. She needed an excuse to come. She lived in this hovel, and by the looks of things, when Savannah left so did Aladdin, and neither of the two stashed any weaponry. Turning around, she noticed flowers where she slept. It was a shrine, in its own right, dedicated to her. The same flower Aladdin placed behind her ear, the same scent that never left her. Her heart sank, though her fingers gently grazed the stem, then traveled up to the petals. "Oh Aladdin..."

She shook her head and left before she found anything else to cause her to stay, cautious to the guards though at the moment she needn't be. No one was on the look for her; just out of habit, she assumed.

"The next time you look to take a field trip, perhaps you should warn me."

Savannah gasped and turned around to face the eyes of Cassim, whose brow was raised in curiosity, anticipating her response.

"I told you the girl would be trouble. She's already taken us off course!" Sa'luk growled and reached out to punish Savannah. "I say we leave her and resume our plans. Cassim, don't tell me you've gone soft..." His eyes, hard, hands callous, Savannah wouldn't admit it out loud, but she feared those hands. He had a grip that could crush a man, never mind the frail structure of a woman. No matter how much muscle she had on her, she was well aware that she was no match for the strength of Sa'luk.

"I haven't gone soft. She will be dealt with after we've finished our mission. Now, come along. Babkak, Omar, make sure she doesn't leave your sight." His stern told was scalding as Savannah winced. Omar reached out to take his friend beneath his arm, guiding her back to his horse.

Babkak rode in silence as Omar helped Savannah up onto his, taking in the old streets. The duo of men looked up from where Savannah had come from.

"You found him, didn't you?" Omar inquired. Savannah nodded, looking back up to the hole in the wall, covered by the mere slight of cloth. Babkak shook his head, giving a slight glance before keeping his eyes straight ahead.

As they journeyed, Savannah took note of how much Agrabah had changed. The buildings were being restored, the children were clothed, food appeared more plentiful. All she had dreamed, all she had voiced was coming to fruition. She was amazed, as much as she wanted...she stopped herself. Agrabah was beginning to remold itself to, she paused, to her vision. She bit her bottom lip before addressing her friends.

"He misses all of us," she murmured gently. "We disturb the wedding, but we don't disturb him, do we understand? It's just coincidence that this happens to be Aladdin's wedding, and The Oracle just so happens to be within the belly of the palace. He can't know that we're here."

"Hey, little lady, we care just as much about him, you know," Babkak warned.

"And we all left him. What do you think that would do to him to learn that we destroyed the happiest day of his life?" Savannah hissed her response.

Savannah looked up onward and ahead, at the gates of the palace as her eyes followed the guard who had his eye on her. She made sure to ride side-saddled, her eyes capturing the guard, keeping his eye solely on her as they passed through and onto the palace grounds. That was job number one for her.


	6. Contemplation of a Life Sentence

So, the chapter of the wedding. I thought it would be nice to delve a little into Jasmine's thoughts. I'd like to flesh her out more than what the movie made her out to be. I also found out there was a book, A Whole New World, that fleshed Jasmine out more as a ruler because of a plot twist the author took in terms of Aladdin and Jasmine. I'm kind of happy not everyone sticks to the cookie cutter impression of Jasmine from the films.

* * *

Chapter Six- Contemplation of a Life Sentence

"Alright, Squadron A and C take the West Wing, Squadron B and D take the East Wing, Squadron E come with me. No killing anyone, maiming…okay."

Huddled they were together in the belly of the palace, horses and camels put away with the other animals, the Forty Thieves hyped themselves up for this moment, their itching fingers desperate to get their hands on jewels, gold, and other commodities. Cassim had his eyes on only one prize and glanced at the trio, his E Squadron to follow him. Darkness swallowed them in the desolate room. Savannah glanced around, praying they weren't in the dungeon, although the smell of death flared up inside of her nostrils and left an unsettling feeling behind.

The dungeon brought back memories for her and caused her to grow anxious as the moments passed, thankful for Cassim quickly moving, she heard the footsteps of the men dispersing along the sectors and corridors that would lead to light. She passed the chains, curious as to which she were in. The forgotten pin Abu had used to unlock her lay abandoned on the ground; she pocketed it for possible future use; either to pick a lock or stab someone, a pin had many uses. However, the fact the pin was still there told her the dungeon had not been used since Jafar. As much as Savannah winced at the memory, she was surely grateful that it was saw to that it never be used again.

Omar took Savannah by the wrist to keep her moving along, uncertain why she was behind, it made no difference. He couldn't have Sa'luk getting his hands on her, despite the fact he truly was no match. He was lanky, no muscle whatsoever. Sa'luk was all muscle and all Omar had against him was wit.

Babkak walked beside Cassim, listening to the dragging drips, the humidity and dampness clung to their clothes. Both men would be grateful when this was over. Ascending the staircase, voices of handmaidens and giggling women rang throughout the numerous rooms and halls. The guests were multiplying and Babkak's nose turned up. It was a chorus he was unfamiliar with; he turned back to Savannah who shrugged.

"Doesn't the princess look ravishing in white?"

"But the groom, he is quite a looker-" And the giggling resumed.

* * *

It was all the same. Women gushed over the bride, swooned over the groom and poured themselves into a ceremony that only lasted several hours, and then life resumed as though it never happened. Perhaps it was because Savannah and Jasmine grew up in two different life settings. Jasmine grew up to prepare and dream of her wedding day, whereas Savannah was taught to survive. A wedding never came to mind, meeting someone never occurred to her.

Jasmine stood in the room where she was being prepared. The alterations were complete and she stared at herself in the mirror. She thought about all of the life changes from when her mother died until now. Jasmine was only a little girl, her mother ill and frail, she pleaded with her daughter to follow her heart and marry only when it was right. Her mother, desperate, admitted to Jasmine that forcing a woman to wed was wrong. Jasmine could still be a good leader and be happy; it was in her, in her blood. She was her mother's daughter and bore the spirit of many good rulers before her. Whether Jasmine married or not, she had what it took to be a good leader.

The illness took her mother quickly, just as Jasmine had reached her tenth birthday. A young child growing into a woman was lost without the most crucial figure in her life. Her father had to learn to balance, as opposed to concentrate his energy on ruling a kingdom. He doted on Jasmine the best he was possibly able to, while making sure she was taught her values. Jasmine was raised on handmaidens and teachers, clenching the bouquet tightly in her hands she stared at herself in the mirror. All of this was planned. The wedding was planned, her forcing herself to find love was planned, and she had begun to doubt herself.

Suitor upon suitor, she tested. Born and bred to be spoiled little leaders that would birth other spoiled little leaders and the generations would just down spiral. And she, regardless of being sultana, would be on the backburner because she was a woman. The law states the man is stronger; the man is more of a capable ruler. Perhaps Jasmine shifted into a rebellious young woman, but she couldn't possibly fall in love with a man who sought to overpower her. Prince Achmed was just the icing on the cake.

And then Aladdin came along. He was unlike the other princes, perhaps because he wasn't a prince. He was an average man who knew what struggle was. Jasmine saw this as an opportunity to cherish that about him, love that about him and want someone for them. He protected her, he had a personality! He wasn't selfish, nor was he simpleminded; he had brawn, and exhumed passion. Aladdin just so happened to come with the complete package aside from his upbringing. However, the further away she was from Aladdin, the more she thought. Being alone had granted her the ability to gain her independence, but now she had the emotional support of another, she realized just how good it felt to have someone who understood.

Aladdin would be a great companion that much she knew. They were enamored with one another, and from where Jasmine stood, enamored was good enough for her to begin with. They could learn from one another, and Jasmine was always up for expanding her mind.

"I'm ready for this," Jasmine said to her reflection in the mirror. "I'm ready to be married. This is my choice. This is what I choose to do with my life."

The handmaidens buzzed in and out of her room, flitting about her like she was still an infant, yearning for a bottle or a rattle. Glancing up at the jeweled flower in the crystal vase, she knew her mother would be proud of her. Jasmine was sure her mother was with her today, guiding her daughter in the right direction.

The Sultan was next to follow, taking cautious waddles into the bridal suite to gaze upon his daughter with a smile. He came to fetch her as the ceremony was about to begin in a short time. She needed to finish the preparations and make Agrabah proud.

* * *

Cassim waved Savannah, Babkak, and Omar down the side corridor, away from the bridal suite as the sultan passed. Savannah glanced further along and motioned for the others to follow. The wedding was to start soon, and when everyone would settle in the wedding pavilion, it would be the perfect time to strike. Overhead, Savannah noticed a red object fluttering above them and squinted her eyes to attempt a better look. The little figure was a bird, but one she assumed got loose from its cage. She ignored it and pressed further, slowly creeping along the corridor.

The further she crept, a scent lingered in her nostrils. It was familiar, but one she couldn't place. How much time had passed? She wasn't certain. All she knew was that she heard a harp, clapping and stopped at an open window to take a look outside. The wedding trestle was set up with lilies and other wild flowers from outside kingdoms. It was truly a wedding fit for a princess, with lush carpet Jasmine's slippers would sink into when the time came. The guests marveled at the scene, hence why the clapping had commenced. Savannah could only imagine the sultan beaming in delight.

She had to force herself away from the dreamscape, and resume down the hallway with the tangy, coppery smell. It was far more potent once the windows were closed and they reached their goal. A sealed off room, with a match lit behind her, Savannah jumped back into Omar's arms. A man lay dead, Savannah's feet soaked in his blood, the stench overwhelming the room while Sa'luk cleaned off his claws.

"You want a job done right? The bastard won't be squealing to anyone now. Let's move."

"Any key?" Another thief asked.

"No key," Sa'luk growled.

Cassim's lips thinned as Sa'luk had taken matters into his own hands. No killing, how hard was that to maintain!? And here Sa'luk was, mad for treasure. Lives did not need to be lost in order to proceed with the plan! Who was the leader? Cassim was, and he'd be sure to remind Sa'luk of the minor lost detail.

"You and I will speak later," Cassim growled.

"You'll thank me later," Sa'luk retorted.

Omar nudged Savannah back to her senses, taking note of the lock attached to the door. Babkak eyed the golden gleam that billowed from the bottom crack of the door. With a trembling hand, Savannah retrieved the pin from the pocket of her pants. With labored breath, she squeezed between the bickering men and inserted the rusted, sharp implement and played with the innards of the lock until she heard the familiar click. Sa'luk pushed Savannah aside and entered the trove of gems and treasures.

"Probably Agrabah's tax money," Savannah rubbed her shoulder as she glared at the older man.

"It's got to be in here!"

And so began the search for the Oracle, Cassim desperate to find her. He was desperate to find the key to happiness and his family. Now that Aladdin was alive, there was a chance at redemption. Cassim noticed Savannah's face ashen and he shook his head.

"Start looking," he ordered.

Coins clinked beneath her feet and gems buried themselves, rubies glinting and emeralds sparkling. This reminded Savannah of the Cave of Wonders and Aladdin's near death exploration. When the Genie emerged was when she received a mere taste of what the Cave was, aside from sand and rubble.

Outside, the slashing was heard by very sensitive ears. Rajah perked his head up from his spot as Best Man and turned his head to the Genie in utter confusion, who also heard noises coming from the Eastern Tower, nearest to the bridal suite where Jasmine was. Aladdin turned his head to the sound of the disruption, cries followed behind him. At all costs, he would protect Jasmine. He vowed that to himself the day he met her and upheld it since. On this day, their wedding day, the vow still applied. As Aladdin turned his head, he noticed grubby men in uniformed blue and black with fingers in parcels and pockets, satchels and coin purses. The moment Aladdin noticed, he was swarmed. Cries from the tower Jasmine had been located in burned in Aladdin's ears.

With no time to waste, Aladdin made good use of his and battled the thieves as they came to him in small droves. Genie disappeared, only then to reappear as Aladdin ascended the tower.

"Jasmine is safe, Al. She's alright."

"Who are these guys!? Where did they come from!?" Aladdin pressed his foot to the chest of one and sent him down the staircase, taking two more with him. Aladdin turned his back and ran up the rest of the stairwell.

"They're everywhere, Al!" Genie confirmed, which granted a look from Aladdin, not so much appreciating the obvious statement.

"Forget it, we've got to go," Omar warned as he heard footsteps and voices.

"We can take them on!" Sa'luk replied.

"Cassim, it ain't here," Babkak commented over Sa'luk.

It was amass of warnings and urges all at once, white noise Cassim did not need at the moment. Savannah slid down from a mountain of coins and peered outside the door, only to see Genie and Aladdin. Her heart stopped and glanced back.

"Abort the mission, abort, abort!" Savannah cried out, tempted to close them in from Aladdin and Genie finding them, but it was a completely sealed treasury. All the wedding presents, taxes, were stored in this room. There had to be a trap door hidden beneath all the coins, but there was no time to dig beneath the piles. Cassim glanced back over Savannah and motioned for everyone to wrap it up. There was no scepter to be found, not here. Whoever had made that prediction, whoever wrote the legend of the hiding place of the Oracle had misguided them. Probably, and more than likely, it was some peddler who wanted the treasure for his/herself.

Genie noticed the mess of sienna hair, bunched up beneath the veil and blinked his eyes before turning to Aladdin, whose gaze was focused on the leader. He tackled straight for him, only to miss as Cassim brushed past him, the group surrounding Aladdin once more and distracting his vision. It didn't take long for the thieves to vanish, signals to drop and forget spread like fire. Aladdin watched past them as Genie moved into the treasury, glancing back at the feminine figure that followed behind with the rest of the men.

"Damn it," Aladdin muttered, Razoul and the other guards shook their heads.

"They got away, all of them."

"What did they want so badly?" Aladdin asked, noticing Jasmine heading towards him. He held his intake of air. A vision in white, and he had to see her under these circumstances. He let it go and shook his head. He assured himself he would find them and make them understand just what they ruined for him.

"This," Genie answered Aladdin's question as he raised the scepter that must have been mistaken for an emerald as it was found buried in the center beneath, the only thing to separate the item from the gems was the ankh resting atop.


	7. A New Method for Q&A

Aladdin removed the scepter from Genie's hand. This had brought him back to the hellish journey he took to retrieve the lamp that held his best friend. What could be contained within this scepter that the thieves were so adamant about?

"I don't get it," he murmured to himself.

Jasmine stepped forward to inspect the item, lacking to understand the value or the possible repercussions that would follow from summoning the being inside. She glanced at Aladdin.

"Why would they ruin our wedding for this?" Jasmine inquired.

No sooner after she finished her question, the scepter glowed, levitating from Aladdin's palm as wispy cornflower blue billowed, releasing whatever was contained inside. She was beautiful, not quite a Genie, no, she radiated far more power than Genie could ever imagine possessing. The guards stepped back, eyes lit in awe as Genie crossed his arms over his chest, staring intently at the beautiful guardian of the scepter.

"That's an Oracle," he explained in a low whisper. "She can answer only one question to whoever asks."

 _"I am here to answer your question."_ Palms spread, the Oracle gazed down upon the many individuals, staring intently at Jasmine.

 _"They ruined your wedding day to seek knowledge of the_

 _Ultimate Treasure, to gain riches and_

 _Leave behind their lowly outlaw statuses._

 _But, only your father can answer such further."_

Aladdin's eyes widened as the Oracle pointed to him. His father was alive, that slice of information shook through him. Ultimately believed to be dead, Aladdin had poured through every possible scenario pertaining to his father's disappearance; now to understand that he was alive, Aladdin felt that childish yearning rise through him again. Never mind the treasure, he had family out there.

He barely acknowledged the rest of the Oracle's statement, who gazed now at Aladdin intently, perhaps waiting for him to ask a question of his own. Mouth agape, Aladdin had so many that he couldn't ask just one. After the pregnant pause, the Oracle nodded to Jasmine after answering her question and resealed back inside until someone else needed an answer.

Aladdin wouldn't even know where to begin. He shifted his heels and looked back at Jasmine. It had dawned on him that there was the wedding to think about, although Jasmine had placed a hand upon his shoulder to comfort him in some small measure that wouldn't disturb the law of virtue. Her purity was not at risk today. He smiled softly at her before the Sultan chimed in,

"I shall tend to the guests, collect yourselves," His words of wisdom before he meandered down the stairwell, back down to the unsettled guests. Razoul at the guards followed after their ruler. Agrabah had been so peaceful since Jafar, and no one suspected an outbreak of ruffians.

Aladdin searched his mind for answers. He wanted to continue on with the wedding, although he wanted to seek out his father. But where to begin? He would have to advise the Oracle, although why would he want to seek out the man who abandoned him, then? His anger was steadily rising. Now, it wasn't a matter of questioning the Oracle. He wanted answers from the man who decided to up and leave just before his mother had left this earth, to leave him alone to fend for himself. That was no father, so then what?

Aladdin descended the stairs with Jasmine on his heels. The language of his body read foreign that something was off, out of place, but he was failing to communicate with her. She stood at the foot of the stairs as the man she was to marry approached the crowd. It seemed she would find out with the rest of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aladdin began after clearing his voice. "I understand you all came for a wedding. I-I understand you came for a good time and celebration, but that day," he cleared his throat again, eyes slowly scanning, taking in the crowd, he released his pause, "won't be today." Glancing at the torn tapestry, the image of Jasmine and Aladdin was torn in half. His eyes widened slightly. It must have occurred in the battle, but to be severed down the middle? Jasmine noticed this, as well; she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

It was no small measure for Genie to repair the damage. One snap of his fingers and the wedding could proceed, but Aladdin knew he had a new mission that didn't involve unity. He couldn't possibly marry Jasmine with unanswered questions pillaging the recesses of his mind. The child in him tugged at his subconscious, dirty and worn, begging for his friend back, his family back, all before it was too late.

"Al, just one request and I'll have this place back in tip top!" Genie chimed merrily. His face fell when Aladdin shook his hand, the scepter idly clenched in his hand as he proceeded away from the crowd. He was mentally at a loss, with no guidance, and nowhere to turn. To hell with masculinity, when it came to a son longing for his father, all bets were off.

* * *

Aladdin motioned back towards the hovel, staring at the scepter, choosing in his mind how he would word his question. He knew he was over thinking it; however, it was better than thinking negatively. Life had improved so much for Aladdin, was searching for his father worth risking it all away? Maybe, he should ask where Savannah was, instead. He missed her, and no matter how many strides Jasmine took to help, it wasn't enough. He needed this kind of power to find her. But, what if she was dead, as well? Then again, if his father was alive after all this time, then anything was possible.

The conflict was becoming unbearable. If he didn't ask, he'd never know. For once, Aladdin had to be wholeheartedly true to himself. No more disguising and sneaking to get what he wanted. Like Savannah tried pointing out to him a long time ago, honesty and truth is what made him a real prince. The lengthening streets transitioned to familiar territory. He ascended the staircase to his hovel to find Jasmine standing there with Carpet beside her. She stroked Carpet as she would Rajah, a source of comfort. She wanted to give Aladdin time to himself to collect his thoughts. What he wanted did matter to her.

"Jasmine," Aladdin allowed her name to fall off his lips gingerly. She offered him a smile and rose, approaching him and cupping his face into her hands tenderly.

"I have something I want to say," she began. "I want you to find your happiness, Aladdin. You need to be at peace with yourself before we can create peace together. Go and find your father." She was being as encouraging as she could muster. "And maybe along the way you'll find Savannah. Anything is possible, especially if you have Carpet and Genie at your side."

Aladdin absorbed her words, leaning into the hand she had laid upon his cheek, resting the other hand on his shoulder. He could not argue with the truth. He chewed his bottom lip, fingering the smooth staff of the scepter before raising it to eye level.

"Okay," he left out a heavy breath of air. "Oracle, where is my father?"

Once more, the staff glowed between the palms of his hands, extending and levitating as the Oracle took form before Aladdin and Jasmine, looking down at the two of them.

 _"Within the den of the Forty Thieves, he is part of their world now, has been…_

 _Go forth and seek your answers within the den of the Forty Thieves_

 _Inside of Mount Sesame."_

His father could have been any of the men that had trespassed in the palace. As the Oracle finished her answer, Jasmine took the scepter from Aladdin and set it to the side.

"You must go," Jasmine urged.

"He…He could be a prisoner." Aladdin was taking all of this information in, wide eyed, skeptical, irrational, but he clenched Jasmine's hands between his own, ultimately nodding his reply to her.

"It would be wonderful for him to be here for our wedding day, Aladdin. To actually have a piece of your family, not just in spirit..." Jasmine had every intent to pay homage in some way to honor Aladdin's family. Normally she would have paid homage to a fallen soldier's family, but her future husband was just as important, especially if it was to show that she did indeed care about him. Now she watched him battle the conflict raging in his mind and his heart.

"You have to go. If not for the wedding, then for yourself. You have questions that you want answers to."

Aladdin stared at her for what felt like an eternity. He then embraced her and locked her to him closely, comforted by this gentle woman. He was grateful for her support, grateful to have her in his life when all seemed bleak.

"We can postpone the wedding until you return. It'll be a _real_ celebration, then."

Aladdin turned his head to Carpet, Abu, then returned his gaze to Jasmine. She was right. He felt as though he emerged from thin air, sometimes. Since his mother's hand slackened in his own that dark day on his tenth birthday. No father, no siblings with him, Aladdin was on his own. Teetering through the streets and shooed away from trash heaps, he did what he could for food until a group of boys, also orphaned, took him under their wing to show him how the game of Agrabah was played. They were the wisps no one saw, but knew were there.

Except, this was no game.

Kissing the top of her head, then her forehead, Aladdin allowed his lips to linger on Jasmine for a little longer. "And I'll be waiting for you when you return," Jasmine added. Aladdin closed his eyes and nodded. He would have something to look forward to.

"This is for real, isn't it?" As much as he was a dreamer, Aladdin had to question how real this was, how real this moment was. When he was younger, he learned magic existed only in fairy tales, and now he was living in one. A princess was his, his best friends were a carpet, a monkey, and most importantly, a genie. No one would ever believe this was real.

"Aladdin, this is more than real." Jasmine smiled, her eyes trailing to the scepter in Aladdin's possession.

* * *

"I can't believe we barely made it out of there alive!" Babkak chuckled. "Oh, man, what a rush!"

"I didn't realize you were such an adrenaline junkie," Savannah rolled her eyes and rode with Omar; back to the desert they went and empty handed.

Savannah looked towards Cassim, who stared blankly ahead. He had failed in his mission. For his men, he knew he had to move on. He was anticipating the questions and the boils of anger, but the stolen treasure they did manage to nab should have been enough to hold them off for the time being. His men were like children, you give them a pacifier and they're content. Very single-minded, his men, they wanted treasure, they got treasure. Their determination is what drew Cassim to them, but the moment they didn't get their way, they snapped like vicious wind in the sand. It stung like you wouldn't believe.

Sa'luk held his gaze onto Cassim and shook his own head. He was weak; the thieves would never be more than they were now with Cassim at the helm. These men had potential, they would kill if given the chance and Sa'luk was not afraid to shed a pint or two of blood. Some serious changes needed to be made, and if Cassim rejected his latest proposal, then he would have to take matters into his own hands. He had to play the game, just as the others had. Cassim did save him from a lifetime of dungeon servitude in Persia, but Sa'luk did not join this crew to be led blindly into failure. No, Sa'luk played to win.


	8. Let's Get Real Here

Chapter eight at long last! So, I'd like to begin by thanking everyone who has been favoring the story and myself. I really appreciate it, everyone! Thank you! I have been hoping the sequel wasn't entirely terrible, as we all know that sequels just aren't as good as the originals. Taking Aladdin and Savannah in this new perspective...especially for Savannah, who's now facing a whole new slew of responsibilities and learning with how to deal with her feelings. Come on, we all know loving someone who we think/know doesn't love us in return just sucks.

I've been on this kick of getting into back stories for these characters. I know I'm following things a little differently than the movie portrays it, but I think I have the basis down. I haven't seen the King of Thieves in so long. But, I'm having fun with it; I hope you all are having fun reading it!

* * *

Chapter 8- Let's Get Real Here

He was on his last limb. Lost to pirates from a wayward land on a blackened ship, decorated with barnacles and a well endowed mermaid at the bow, Sa'luk was outnumbered at a bar, bloodied to a pulp with lacerations that had spewed a generous amount of blood. He had stolen the treasure from the Captain and he was caught. Ultimately, Sa'luk was saved by an Arabian wanderer who had dreams of a better tomorrow by defeating the Captain by dumb luck alone. With him were nineteen other wanderers like him, and together worked in unison to rob them of their riches.

He had always been on his own, just like the nineteen other men. Their leader had helped heal Sa'luk, as he could not bear to have a man die on his watch, nourished him and opted to send him on his way. Either that, or Sa'luk could join him on his quest for betterment of humanity.

Sa'luk was skeptical, as were the other men. But he saw how they worked; their strength and Sa'luk wanted that. He wanted strength more than anything. What he didn't understand, and still never grasped, was Cassim's balance of inner and outer strength. He had always been one for physical power and he believed that bested everything in existence. If given the opportunity, he would rule, but in fear; and what Sa'luk failed to realize was what would happen then. No man would work for him.

Since that day on the dock, Sa'luk had been indebted to Cassim. He fought alongside him, helped him collect twenty more men to create what was now the Forty Thieves, and with his guidance, they were successful. Cassim had noted verbally how he could not have been as successful without him. Sa'luk had strength he had never seen before, but the Arabian dreamer never imagined how dangerous that statement was or, rather, would become in the future. Cassim never left Sa'luk to think of it as a debt for his life. He wanted to see each and every individual, his brothers, thrive and have; perhaps that came from his ten years of being a father to a son he had abandoned, but he sought to make it up to every lost soul that came into his path.

Dreams only took someone so far, Sa'luk began to realize. Many dwindling years down the road and that vision of a golden hand never came to fruition. He began to think it was all a con, but the men seemed to be enjoying themselves along the way. They were ignorant, then again, many couldn't read with rotting teeth that were falling out from their skulls, the hygiene was poor and Sa'luk felt his debt was repaid to Cassim after many years of sitting around doing nothing. He wanted to see action, he wanted to see progress and Cassim was not delivering, as initially promised.

Oh yes, there was no longer an ounce of gratitude from Sa'luk. He wanted the gold, he wanted the money. His greed began to overpower and he would obtain it, even if he had to do it himself. With this last job a bust, Sa'luk thought to himself to obtain some of the men with at least half a skull to control and convince them to leave Cassim to join him. He knew enough by now to get by without some sap to bring them down. He glanced at the girl with her companions. He would need those boys; they were younger and spryer to get the job done. Perhaps he could find use for the girl, aside from the traditional use of a woman; she was a waste otherwise.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you saw him and nothing?" Babkak asked, shaking his head, dismounting the horse as they reached Mount Sesame.

"We couldn't disturb-"

"Newsflash, princess, the wedding was destroyed. What would it have mattered to make an appearance? Coulda put his mind at ease, some shit."

"Babkak, come on," Omar sighed and helped Savannah down from the horse.

"Brash actions weren't going to accomplish anything," Savannah retorted, taking Omar's hand and slipping down.

"Don't coddle her. Look, Sav, we love you like our own, but don't screw with us. We loved Al, too. He was our brother."

"And you screwed with him just as bad! So let's not measure who screwed Aladdin more, hm!?"

"And I'm sure you screwed him in ways we couldn't-" The sound of the slap stung as much as it physically did. Babkak closed his eyes and sighed. Nothing more was said between the two as Sa'luk passed by in sheer disgust. It was children's squabble, but, perhaps he could use this to his advantage.

Omar glanced at Sa'luk as he passed by and took his place between Savannah and Babkak. "We all had our reasons and it's been a long day. Let's just sleep on this instead of going at each other's throats. This is ridiculous." He walked away from the two, entering the hideaway, leaving it to rest at that.

Savannah glanced at Babkak before walking away, shaking her head as she closed the curtain behind her sleeping area.

"Could you be any more insensitive?" Omar asked as Babkak entered his area where Omar had been waiting.

"Look, Omar, I know you've got a little crush on her, but maybe this really was a bad idea bringing her along. She had her own motives for coming with us. It's not like she bumped into him. She went looking for him. It derailed Cassim's plan and look what happened. Cassim doesn't have what he needs and-"

"You don't have a heart do you?"

"You know, I'm gettin' real sick of being interrupted. She ain't any good with a sword for one."

"She hasn't exactly had much training, either," Omar replied.

Since their walls were literally thin strips of cloth, Savannah overheard much of their conversation. She had grown just about fed up of being doubted and constantly challenged. Perhaps she should have stuck to her initial instinct and left in the dead of the night in the beginning. But, she was taught to not run away from her issues. She would wait until they were asleep, she had a plan brewing.

"Look, Babkak, I just think you're being a little rough on her. She is one of us, she's a street rat. She's a misfit, orphan, left to fend for herself, just like us. What makes this any different?"

"We can't let our hearts misguide us, either," Babkak replied with a solemn sigh. "I'm worried she's gonna get hurt because she's letting her heart control her actions. She's gotta separate the two, otherwise, she ain't gonna last."

Omar quieted at that. So, he was playing cruelty as kindness. He could understand that, and the tough love, he assumed, would make Savannah smarter and stronger for it. Now he understood clearly. Babkak loved her, perhaps not romantically, but perhaps there was unity in his heart and mind for a moment. Omar smiled softly and patted Babkak's shoulder.

"I think it's going to be alright," Omar murmured gently.

* * *

Aladdin's horse galloped madly against the sand, following the directions given to him by the Oracle. Repeating thoughts swam through his mind, recycling themselves against the sandstorms that threatened to hit him. Iago decided to come along, saying he knew just where this Mount Sesame was. He wasn't going to argue, he assumed Iago knew from before his time spent with Jafar.

Aladdin had come to the conclusion his father was a prisoner to the brutes and savages that pillaged his wedding. As lightly as the Oracle's information was, what other explanation could there be? New strings of mixed emotions swelled through him. He couldn't be mad at his father now. Maybe as much as he wanted to escape, he really and truly couldn't? How many times had he tried? He felt like a little boy again, asking his mother when his father was coming home.

 _"_ _Mommy?" Young Aladdin asked beneath his covers, holding out his hand for his mother to take hold of. The portly woman smiled and collected her only child into her arms, bundled in his blanket to keep warm on the cool night._

 _"_ _Yes, my little Aladdin?"_

 _"_ _When is daddy coming home?" It was the age old question that never stopped with him. It was heartbreak to know your husband had left with promise of return, chasing after a dream she was uncertain would ever see the light._

"My dearest love, when you read this, I will be among the sand of the desert. I have left because I have heard word of a treasure that will benefit all of us. I want us to have the life we deserve, not some thatched roof and a mud house. My love, you and I, especially our son, will have more than we could have ever desired. I will be back in a year's time with the treasure in tow. I don't wish to leave you, but what other choice could I have in times such as this?"

 _He sounded raving mad. How could he leave and chase after a treasure that may not exist? The job market was no longer thriving. With the new princess born, taxes somehow increased and jobs were scarce. Her husband did his best, but it wasn't enough to satisfy a draining market. That was enough to drive a man to drink, let alone leave. She thought to herself that perhaps no job and a hungry family was too much for Cassim and all his wife had left was to mourn her loss._

 _"_ _Mommy?"_

 _Her thoughts snapped back to her son where the tears welled in her eyes, cradling her son closer. "I hope soon, my love. I hope soon."_

 _She never did explain to Aladdin that his father chased after treasure. And after the year was up and he still hadn't returned, Cassim's wife took ill and when Aladdin asked again, she had told him he was not returning. She assumed her husband died, and several months after, she again assumed she followed him into the afterlife, leaving little Aladdin with none of the riches he was promised._

 _All little Aladdin had to ask is why mommy left, and if daddy would come back._

Aladdin remembered how sad his mother was, always asking her when his father would return and she wouldn't have an answer. In fact, he had a feeling she herself didn't know. He left without a trace and how could she explain? No, he didn't blame his mother, he only blamed his father, and now with this new information, who could he be mad at? Whoever the leader of this gang was, that was who.

The travel was as lengthy as predicted, but Aladdin dismounted the horse and looked for a weakness in the structure. One of the things to look for when trespassing or invading was to look for a weakness in the formation of the building. He scaled the wall and climbed to the top, where there was an opening in the roof. He leaned in and peered inside.

* * *

Once most of the men had cleared the room, Savannah, with her practice sword, found her way into a quiet sector of the den and practiced her breathing techniques, deep inhalations through the nose and out through the mouth, motioning the sword slowly, keeping in mind of the wrist techniques that were shown to her by Cassim. She took responsibility for what happened, but that didn't mean she was sorry, not fully. Cassim had a grip of the situation, but she did feel guilty that he didn't obtain his treasure. He was so close, but had no grasp on it. She would make it up to him, somehow. And she would begin by proving she could handle her own and did need to be babysat by Omar and Babkak.

Her body moved with improved grace, a swords-woman should move with her sword. It was an art, and along with balance, it would become useful in battle. She had to be one with her weapon in order to work with her weapon, as strange as that sounded to her. She wondered how someone became 'one' with their weapon, but when she took her time and adjusted her footing, it made a bit more sense to her.

She closed her eyes and meditated her position of warrior pose, blocking out all noise with the exception of what she felt she needed to hear, and at the moment, was cracking above her. A look of confusion crossed her features as she wondered if that was in her mind before the noise increased and she opened her eyes, the ceiling coming in on her as she attempted to scramble away but to no avail, the force of the ceiling falling knocked her onto her side.

That _something_ was a _someone_ and the weight rolled her over onto her back, its weight pressing on top of her. She found it hard to breathe, the smell of blood causing her to force her eyes open, her vision blurry. The blade from the sword cut her hand, her uninjured hand slowly raised to touch what was on top of her to move it out of the way, if she could, to realize it was a male. She blinked her eyes into focus, widening as everything clarified. There was a gaping hole of exposure in the roof, debris around her with Aladdin on top of her.


	9. Reunions can be Deadly

Chapter Nine, oh chapter nine... The long awaited reunion between Aladdin and Savannah. Some may cheer, some may hiss, let me know in your reviews! I'm probably carrying on with this reunion, things will ease up in a bit. I didn't want to prattle on as filler, but I'm doing my best.

* * *

Chapter Nine- Reunions can be Deadly

The metallic smell of blood was potent, her face contorted. Eyelids fluttering, she slowly opened them to the openness of the sky, where the stars twinkled overhead. From the head down, she moved each limb slowly, the creaks of pain sending messages to her brain, which woke her up even further. But there was that heaviness that still applied pressure to her ribs and she groaned gently, causing groans to the person on top of her. After the initial fall, she had what seemed to momentarily slip out of consciousness. She tilted her head downward to see that familiar full head of raven hair.

"A-Aladdin?" She feared to test the name on her tongue and bit her bottom lip; the squeak in her voice, the uncertainty caused him to groan himself as he picked his head up. Everything was a blur but he slowly raised himself, just enough to look down at the person he had fallen on. If this person were to attack him, he was not prepared to fight back.

He closed his eyes, and then slowly, cautiously opened them to meet the familiar eyes he had missed for so long. He froze in fear of this being a nasty illusion. Perhaps he had died and he was meeting her again in the afterlife, but the sound of her anxious breathing, it brought him back into focus. No, he hadn't died. This really was Savannah.

Savannah knew the crash would have the thieves running to see the commotion, but allowed her to suspend in the moment. It was one thing to listen to him outside of the hovel they shared, but completely another to see him again. She reached up, her hand meeting his cheek, feeling the grit from the debris between his skin and hers, but neglected the bits of rubble. There was no issue focusing now, Savannah was alert and the only thing she was sure of was now that he was here, she would have a hard time letting him go back to Jasmine.

Aladdin swallowed hard and indulged himself in the touch of the one he thought he had lost. He was overcome with joy and emotion, he felt the lump well up in his throat, but unlike her, he had pride in a man to not cry in front of a woman. Perhaps he would break down the wall just once and felt them bubble up in his eyes, watching her lips curl into a smile to catch the stray tears.

"They have you here prisoner, too?" Aladdin choked, everything coming into formation. These thieves took everything from him. First his father, and now Savannah? The leader of this group was going to get just what was coming to him if it was the last thing he accomplished, even if tonight he took his last breath, at least he would take this criminal down with him.

"Prisoner?" Savannah perked a brow just as the thieves rolled in, just as she anticipated. The thundering chorus of feet pounded against the pavement as they piled into the doorway to find this man on top of their acquaintance, the men staring unsure of how to handle this. She was, technically, in Cassim's protection and that did make her partially a thief. Until she learned to be a swords-woman, hold her own and steal under the name of the thieves that was.

"What is all this?" Sa'luk demanded as he pushed through the blundering males that stood with their swords drawn at both Aladdin and Savannah. "You're going to pay for that, you little harlot."

"And you're just so creative with your names," she muttered sarcastically and shook her head, finally attempting to sit up. Aladdin brandished his weapon, the crested dagger of his fathers. He couldn't take on swords with this dagger, but he had an idea if things got out of hand.

Savannah felt the blood rushing, but forced herself up, leaning on Aladdin for support. Her eyes never left Sa'luk's, unable to trust what he would do if she took her eyes off of him. In her cut hand, she still held the sword and transferred it over to the uninjured hand.

"So, you're working with the trespasser. I knew you were a problem the moment I laid eyes on you. You sneaky little wench. I'll-"

"Alright, that's enough," Cassim's voice reverberated against the den's walls. "Clear out this instant. What is all of this mess?"

Aladdin assumed that was the leader of the thieves and straightened himself, ready to take this excuse for a man on, save his father and Savannah and head back to Agrabah before long. Cassim entered the room and froze as he stared at the trespasser, Savannah, Sa'luk and back. "Aha, so, we have a trespasser on our hands," Cassim chuckled.

"I don't see what's so funny," Aladdin sneered.

"My boy, lower your weapon. Unfortunately, we cannot let you out of this den alive. The security of my men is at stake, you see. I don't know how you found us, nor do I care. I only wonder how we'll take care of you from here." His eyes moved behind him to Savannah. In normal circumstances, he would take it as this man looking to take her hostage, but she looked a little too comfortable and decided to confront her.

"Young lady, have you anything to do with him being here?"

"Leave Savannah out of this."

"My boy, you try my patience. Savannah, answer my question."

Babkak and Omar heard that tone in Cassim's voice. A trespasser had stumbled onto their property, something that hadn't happened in a long time. The question was what Cassim was going to do to the individual. The chuckling meant he was like a lion playing with his prey before the killing. As much as Cassim didn't believe in killing, he couldn't have this person alive to snitch them out.

The duo weaved through the men, through chinks in arms and sides, Omar took notice of Savannah behind this individual. The closer the men came to seeing the full picture, the passed the occasional glance to one another as the male came further into view. Babkak glanced up, lips thin and pressed together.

"Shit," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Omar swallowed and his eyes widened, feeling his pulse quickening. There stood their abandoned friend, with their new friend and neither looking too happy. Omar's eyes met with Savannah's, whose eyes upturned to Aladdin. He saw her flushed face and shook his head. The tone in Cassim's voice challenged not just Aladdin, but all of them.

"Wait! Wait!" Omar piped up, squeezing through a few bulkier members and into the developed circle. "Wait!" He stared at Cassim before this could proceed any further and sentences made. "We know him!"

"Omar?" Aladdin's mouth gaped. Omar grinned weakly, before turning back to Cassim.

"You all know this trespasser!?" Cassim was furious. Had he been duped by all three teenagers? "I'll have you all punished for treason against the Forty Thieves!"

"And I'll have you punished for kidnapping my father," Aladdin retorted, although Savannah came from behind and directed the tip of her sword to Cassim. Her heart pounded, taking the stand she never thought she would. This man had saved her and nursed her back to a better state of health, but she could not risk Aladdin's life. Love made you do irrational things, and sometimes the bravest things imaginable.

"I can't let you hurt him, Cassim."

It was in her tone, in his eyes alone that the pieces began to fall into place. From that midnight conversation they held a few months prior, to the man she loved. The friend Babkak and Omar left behind, the son he had lost. He could not believe what blind rage and mistrust could do. Having been duped before, Cassim attempted to keep a cool exterior. Savannah lowered the sword and watched Cassim as his face fell, as did Sa'luk's.

"My son?" Cassim stared at Aladdin, who granted the other a skeptical look.

The men glanced at one another, confused as to what was transpiring. One moment they were anticipating bloodshed, the next, it was a family reunion? Many of them left their families and didn't look back. Why should their leader by any different from them? Sa'luk glanced at each and every one of them, shaking his head. For a moment, he thought Cassim was going to resume to his former ways, but once he softened up, he supposed that was the end of the former Cassim.

Aladdin returned the stare at Cassim, expressionless. Savannah looked down; unable to look at the realization that father was seeing son again for the first time in almost ten years. She had her suspicions, especially in Cassim's treatment towards anyone who held care for Aladdin. He treated them like his own, and Savannah couldn't bring herself to allow him to strike his blood. He was a leader and he left, but he still cared, no matter how much he tried to not acknowledge. Father and son shared the same heart.

Aladdin looked like a conflicted soul, uncertain of whether to believe. It wasn't until this man made the first move that Aladdin stiffened as Cassim embraced him. Aladdin pushed him away, shaking his head fervently.

"Any father wouldn't leave his son."

"I had my reasons."

"For what? For this!?"

"I left for you and your mother!"

Silence rang in the den, leaving the three teenagers, along with the remainder of the thieves to merely watch the scene unravel. Two men faced one another, each equally upset and emotional with the other, frustration lingered thick like sap. Cassim embraced his son once more and clutched him tightly. He could understand why his son felt the way he did, of course he was angry. But, he had grown so much. He took such a strong resemblance to him, but those eyes, they were definitely his mother's eyes. Aladdin had many questions, and they would sit down, and he would answer them all.

Savannah stepped back into Omar, who held her in place, taking the sword from her and watched everything unravel. If the room could, it would spin in transition, Cassim went from threatening stranger to a father. This was one of the one wishes Aladdin would have wanted granted. He was happy that it finally came true. A young boy only wants his father, he and Babkak could relate. Their fathers had either passed or disappeared, like Aladdin's.

Unfortunately, the remainder of the men did not understand family ties, and Sa'luk grunted with irritation. "Cassim, I get this is your boy, but he is also a trespasser. He is no exception to the rule."

Savannah shot him a glare, but bit her tongue to avoid saying something she would later regret. Omar tightened his hand on her shoulder, feeling her tense up against him. Cassim peeked an eye up at Sa'luk, having wandered into the pleasures of having his son in his arms to face the other men he called family. The men, many of them looked displeased, some disgusted even. Savannah shook her head as he cleared his throat and slowly pulled away from his son.

"So, you're not a prisoner?"

Cassim allowed a hearty laugh. "Prisoner? No, no, I'm their leader, and as such, as my son, I'm sure you found me to become part of my band of men, yes?"

Savannah's face fell, this was all an act to save face in front of the other men. She shook her head.

"In order to become part of the group, you must pass the initiation test!" One of the men bellowed from the back. "Make him take the test!"

"What's the initiation test?" Aladdin inquired.

"Oh, just, kill one of the men," Sa'luk replied. "And I'll be your tester." And so he grinned, knowing very well this would be the breaking point for Cassim, to kill his only son and then Sa'luk would have the key to taking over the band of men.

"He'll kill him," Savannah gasped. "Omar, Babkak, Sa'luk will kill Aladdin..." She didn't want to doubt him, but she knew Sa'luk played dirty.

"Honey, there ain't nothin' we can do about this one. Rules are rules." Babkak's lips thinned. For Sa'luk to simply volunteer like that, he would maim Aladdin and play with him before ending him.

"To hell with the rules!"

Savannah stumbled over to Cassim to attempt to stop this from occurring, but Sa'luk and Aladdin had already headed outside to begin the test. Aladdin had accepted the challenge, unable to back down. This was his family, Savannah included. He glanced back to see the fear in her eyes and knew he had to squelch that look. That look he never wanted to see on her face again. Omar signaled him for luck, which Aladdin acknowledged and nodded.

The waves crashed against the rocks, the cliff jagged and ready for fresh blood. Aladdin swallowed, but he never once backed down to a fight. His father left for the sake of him and his mother, when he was through with this fight, he would find out why. If anything, this fight would prove to his father that he was no one to take lightly, as he assumed he did.

Sa'luk advanced on Aladdin, who evaded the attack. Omar tossed Aladdin the sword as he parried it from Sa'luk's freshly sharpened claws.


	10. Decisions, Decisions

What in the hell did I just do?

But, not to take away from what the trilogy was about, but I'm think I'm getting a little too realistic. Because, there's attraction at first sight, strong, sensual attraction, but love at first sight? I may lose readers for this, but this fic is not over just yet. And Aladdin and Cassim? What would you do after seeing the father that left you for a world tour of a golden hand?

Warning, we get a little PG-13 here, folks.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten- Decisions, Decisions**

Back at the palace, Jasmine paced back and forth as her father watched, his eyes unable to keep up as his only daughter quickened her pace.

"Dearest, why do you pace like that?" Sultan asked.

It was then Jasmine caught herself in her actions and blinked gently. "Oh, father, I'm just so…" She trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"You're concerned about the boy, I can understand. You know, just before our wedding, I had to leave to tend to matters in Persia. Your mother was in a tizzy! She broke down crying when I returned." He then chuckled.

Jasmine had only been half listening. Not to be rude to her father, of course, but her mind was elsewhere. Yes, she was thinking of Aladdin, but found less of 'happy bride' motif and more of being on her own. She never wanted this forced marriage, if she ever did marry; she wanted it for love and nothing less. She was grateful for Aladdin, and knew that man had a heart unlike any other. Men like him came out of fairytales, and Jasmine was uncertain if she so desired that in her future mate.

She bit her thumbnail, wondering just what Aladdin was up to. Was he safe? Would he return? Of course he would. She battled this in her mind and walked to the balcony; she felt her father's eyes on her and heard him slide off the duvet where he had been sitting. She leaned against the railing and looked off into the stars, where Aladdin had taken her literally around the world where he had swept her off when she needed it the most.

Jasmine gave thought into this being a present from her mother, the answer to her prayers to solve her worries. But, she realized, in this lifetime, there was no stopping the worries. She was born into worry, and she was to be a natural problem solver. Regardless of her being a teenager, this was her birthright.

"Father, I don't think I can do this." Confessions were never easy, as a daughter, she didn't want to let her father down. After watching him her entire life of what she was expected to do.

"Of course you can," Sultan tapped her on the small of her back. "You are a natural leader, whether you realize it or not. You just need to see it in yourself, Jasmine. You have the makings of greatness, I should know. Your mother would be so proud of you today; I can't say it to you enough. You resemble so much of her.

A leader is never an easy position. The people down there think we have it made because we have nice things. But, no one understands the hard work that goes into making decisions to better Agrabah. Sometimes we make tough decisions we don't want to make. If we make the wrong one, Agrabah falls, and no one realizes the pressure that is placed on us."

Jasmine felt the roughness of the balcony between her fingers and glanced over to her father, taking in his lesson and nodding in response.

"I know you think I'm being unfair in making you choose a partner. That's the way it's been for decades. Normally, you need a prince to keep the pure bloodlines flowing of royalty, but you are making a change and, whether you realize it or not, a statement. My dear, you are telling these people that anything is possible, you are creating hope.

As a leader of Agrabah, you have the power to create. You have the capability to make great things happen. My dear, you're going to do wonderful things for Agrabah."

Jasmine picked her head up and leaned it against her father's for comfort. "Thank you, father."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aladdin stood over the cliff, panting, sword in hand, arms lacerated and clothes tattered. By a stroke of dumb luck, Sa'luk had fallen over the edge of the cliff. Aladdin tossed the sword away and turned to face the other members of the Forty Thieves. His intention was never to kill anyone, but, the man had fallen and possibly, they all assumed, to his death.

Cassim approached Aladdin, clutching his boy to him. Relief and pride swept over him as he was grateful, having a conversing prayer to Allah to keep his boy safe. Savannah's hands were cupped over her mouth, her form trembling. Omar and Babkak rushed over to him and hollered their cheers.

"That was amazing!" Omar practically squealed, which created looks from the other three men. "What?" Omar piped. "It was!"

"Sa'luk was such an asshole," Babkak chimed. "Glad he got what was coming."

"Now, now, Sa'luk was a brother, like all of us," Cassim glanced at his cronies. "But, let us celebrate Aladdin's success and initiation!"

The other men roused their cheers and piled back into the den. Savannah watched Babkak and Omar grin to her before joining their brethren, practically carrying Aladdin with them. Aladdin separated from them to grin boyishly at Savannah, who looped her arms around him and said nothing. It brought her back to the old days of ducking guards and chasing for food. But never were either one of them at risk for death.

"You are such an idiot," Savannah admonished, leaning back enough to lightly knead her fists into any territory that didn't possess a bruise. Aladdin chuckled and looked down at her.

"I always bounce back."

Savannah felt her cheeks redden, recalling herself saying such words only months prior. She smiled and nodded. "I know."

The two walked back into the den, where the men cheered and raised their glasses to support and celebrate Aladdin's victory; half for his success and half for the riddance of Sa'luk. Cassim offered his son a glass, as others tended to his wounds, as they did for every initiated member. They all congratulated him, welcomed him into their brotherhood. Aladdin's smile faltered and shook his head gently, pushing his drink away from him on the table.

"Thank you, really, but I didn't come here to join you."

"Al, c'mon, don't screw with us," Babkak chuckled and took a swig of his drink. "I mean, I know we're hot an all. You just couldn't resist us."

The chorus of men chuckled. "It's good to see you again, Al," Omar added.

"I never thought I'd see you guys again. This is what you left Agrabah to do?" Now the interrogation would commence, Omar and Babkak knew it was coming. Aladdin leaned against the table.

"Look, Al, we didn't want to leave you and Agrabah-"

"We really didn't!" Omar added. Babkak shot him a look.

"But we had to. The Sultan was after my head. Now you know the truth."

Aladdin looked at his father, who suddenly wouldn't make eye contact. He didn't know where to begin, or how to begin. He just knew he wanted to know why. But here in front of the other men was not the place to do it. Instead, he picked his eyes up from his father and looked over at Savannah.

"I searched high and low for you," Aladdin said in her direction. "I didn't know where Jafar had taken you to. I thought you were-" Aladdin stopped himself, unable to bring himself to say that dreaded word.

"Dead," she finished in a whisper. "And if it wasn't for Babkak, Omar, and your father, I would have been. I owe my life to these guys."

Aladdin nodded slowly. "I want to talk to you, after I talk to my father."

Cassim rose from the table, allowing his son to take the reins of where he wanted to talk. Aladdin wandered into an empty corridor, turning his back to his father, who crossed his arms over his chest. He saw his son struggling with this. How many young men had to go out and find their father? Aladdin sought him out purposely. It was a miracle, but was it really?

"Aladdin, I'm not proud of leaving you and your mother."

"Then why did you do it?"

"For the same reason why you're marrying that princess. You want better in this world, and when you have a family, you'll understand even more. I couldn't bear to allow your mother and you to starve. I left you with all I had."

"All your leaving did such good," Aladdin was seething. "Mom died. She died without her husband by her side because he was off screwing around!"

Cassim froze and stared at his son, shaking his head as he looked down. "Your mother was the only woman I've ever loved. I want you to know that." Cassim would mourn his wife's loss, it would hit him more when least suspected.

"I know, dad, I believe that." Aladdin licked his bottom lip. "I'm marrying Jasmine because I love her. You barged in on my wedding."

"You also love Savannah. And Allah knows that girl never stopped loving you." Aladdin's silence confirmed Cassim's suspicions. "You can love for security. This world is full of marriages of beneficial properties. We want love, and maybe it comes to us in time, but-"

"I don't want your fatherly wisdom."

"But, you're getting it. I'm ashamed of what I did. I gave up one of my greatest treasures for one I'll probably never have. I was a naïve fool who believed that anything was possible. The Hand of Midas was to bring our family to a better life. You would have had the life you deserved. I wanted everything for you."

Everything sounded plausible. Anything was possible. Aladdin picked his head up to look at his father.

"You're my father. You don't belong in a den of thieves. Come back to Agrabah with me, make a fresh start." It was a plea. Cassim had formed a new life here that he couldn't just give up. But, this was his son. He missed out on more than he thought and Aladdin was forcing him to see the light. His partner had died because of his foolishness. The woman probably died of a broken heart because of his stupidity. He would have to think about it, he couldn't just jump in and accept.

"Think about it." Aladdin concluded the conversation. As much as Cassim wanted to admonish his son for his disrespect, he couldn't fault him. The boy had every right to be angry with him, and Cassim had to remember that as he watched his son walk away.

Aladdin kept in mind what his father had said. Not that it planted the seed of doubt, Aladdin had thought about his true position. This entire journey from beginning to end, the challenges, the mistakes, and the ride he had taken with Savannah to get to this point. It was time to set things right.

Savannah followed Aladdin down the corridor next as Cassim resumed his position at the head of the table, kicking Babkak out, who chuckled lightheartedly. Wrapping her arms around herself, Savannah wandered into the dimly lit corridor with Aladdin and leaned against the wall.

Today was too much for the former street rat to process, needing a strong shot of something before bed. First confronting his father for years of abandonment and neglect and then to speak to the woman who had given everything and suffered for him, sometimes some days were just too much.

"Aladdin, what is this about? How did it go with your father?"

"As well as it could go. He did it with good intentions."

"No matter what, that is your father. He's ashamed of what he's done."

Aladdin acknowledged her, nodding, before turning his head to her. She stood there, eyes lingering, waiting for him to start whatever it was he was going to start.

"I scoped all of Agrabah looking for you. I-I had no idea where Jafar had sent you. I thought he killed you. There were nights I would lay in bed and think to myself of the hell I put you through, and really, for what?"

"It's not like you did it without reason," Savannah attempted to assure. "There was something about Jasmine that just drew you in." She shrugged her shoulders up, slowly dropping them.

"I searched endlessly for a happiness I had all along, with you. I questioned myself time and time again-"

"Obviously a question I wasn't the answer to. It's okay. I love you, I do, but your heart is beating for Jasmine. Not every fairytale ends with a happy ending. Mine is out there, somewhere. Your story is just beginning. Aladdin, you fought for Jasmine harder than I've seen any man fight for a woman."

"No, Savannah, don't you understand that I love you? I realize it, I was selfish." He grasped her then by her shoulders, motioning her towards him. "This entire time was you. You were all I could think about. That day in the marketplace was no accident. All of this was no accident."

Savannah's lips curled into a smile and pressed her forehead to his. Perhaps she was torturing herself. Whether to believe Aladdin or not, she was finally hearing the words that she ached to hear. The woman in her soaked these words up and her heart swelled. She felt his nose against hers, brushing tenderly before the feather dusting of lips upon lips that were consumed hungrily, heatedly. Like that dusk in his hovel, she tasted that familiar wanton venom that she was drawn to all over again. His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips and gravitated her against him.

Pressing her to the wall, leaving no gap between their bodies, her leg drew up to his hip as theirs meshed together. If Savannah could compare this to anything, it was similar to a sandstorm, there was no stopping. Well, she could, but at the moment, she was choosing not to.

"You're right," Savannah whispered against his lips. "None of this was an accident."


	11. Never Give in Until There's Nothing Left

Chapter Eleven came quicker than I expected. Now that I'm balancing all kinds of time between this fic and my studies, well, maybe I'll finish this sooner than anticipated. I was listening to Idina Menzel's album _I Stand (2008)_ and the title song of the album reminded me so much of Savannah, so, I'm going to say give it a listen and perhaps you'll make the correlation, too!

On another note, another Aladdin novel was recently released entitled, "The Forbidden Wish" by Jessica Khoury. The story couples Aladdin with a Jinni, and their trials and tribulations. If anyone is interested, give it a shot :). I picked up my copy yesterday!

So, lets talk fic! In all honesty, I checked out some clips from "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" and I noticed I butchered some parts from the film. But, you know what? That's alright. I don't think anyone likes direct relation to the film(s) in question, anyway. We had enough of a dose of that from "Memories of a Distant Love" and there were complaints that I did too much of film depiction. I actually like the way I've set this up, now that I look at it. In a way, it makes sense.

To my lovely friend who has been leaving me feedback in terms of Aladdin and Savannah, do not get too mad at me for what I've done in this chapter, this fic is not over yet!

* * *

Chapter Eleven- Never Give in Until There's Nothing Left

 _"Savannah, come here." A weakened voice trembled from the doorway where a young child, no older than eight, stood._

 _Clutching a moth eaten stuffed animal, the young girl with the wild hair took small steps towards crackling wheezing breaths, and phlegm filled coughs, leaning over to spit into a bucket what wasn't phlegm. The mother smiled gently, her bloodshot eyes taking in her daughter's quiet movements. She was sad to leave this world, to leave her child. Her husband had died two years prior in a battle with the palace guards over a loaf of bread and some fish._

 _Her husband had saved her from a world of heartbreak. He provided the best he could until jobs became scarce. A man did anything for his family, and so he took to stealing. Desiree did not want that kind of example for their daughter, but she could not argue with the shifty fingers that fed their bellies. Her husband had saved her from all but this._

 _"Savannah, mommy wants to tell you a story." She had spoken in low tones since she began coughing up blood, her skin sallow, and fingers frail and brittle. She had been two weeks bed ridden, but was fortunate to have taken friend with the local baker before she fell ill. The baby faced baker stopped by daily to check in on the two ladies. Desiree would never be able to repay him, and he knew it, but was happy to be there for her and her daughter in their time of need._

 _Little Savannah plopped down beside her mother's bed, placing on the mask her mother forged from cloth to filter her breathing. Whatever this was, Desiree could take no chances. Chapped lips cracked in a smile. "There. Now, this is a story of life."_

 _"Life?" Savannah repeated, blinking with her wide eyes._

 _"Yes, my love, life. You see there was a little girl, and she was all alone. Allah had called her mommy and daddy back to come live with him and the little girl was on earth for a very important reason. Her reason was to see to it that there was love and kindness in a world that may not have a lot in it."_

 _"So, what did the little girl do?" Savannah asked._

 _"The little girl made sure that there was a dose of love in every morning when she woke and right before she went to bed. The little girl started doing the right things instead of wrong, which was unjustly and unkind. She sought to do the right thing for as long as Allah needed her down there." Desiree caught a lump in her throat, Savannah passing her a ladle of water. She swallowed, struggling slightly, but managed it down._

 _"She could have lived her life selfishly and took everything she wanted. But, what would she have then? No, no matter how much she may have wanted something, she couldn't take from someone else."_

 _"Unless a loaf of bread like daddy?"_

 _"While daddy should not have taken any of the food, you're right, that was wrong. But, he was being responsible, and making sure his family survived."_

 _"So, it was wrong but right?"_

 _"In a way," Desiree uneasily replied, allowing herself to mull this over as her daughter figured her mother's lesson out._

 _"Daddy was confusing."_

 _Desiree laughed and leaned against the bed for support. "Daddy was a good man and Allah knows he loved you. My moral of the story, my love, is to be good. The little girl lived a good life following those guidelines. Do not take what does not belong to you, and do not hold onto what you know is not yours."_

 _Savannah clutched her stuffed animal closer to her. "Okay, mommy, I won't. I'll be a good girl. Will that make you better?"_

 _Desiree's smile dropped slightly. "No, my love, it won't. But, it would make me very happy."_

* * *

Her mind swam, fingers caressing his shoulders, one hand lingering and intermingling in the locks that curled at the end. She opened her eyes to take in his face, his eyes contently closed, and lips doing what lips naturally did. They consumed another pair when not conversing. Her body yearned for his, but her mind caused everything to crash to a halt. Her hormones screeched to a stop as her estrogen placed hands on hips and tapped a foot against her subconscious, impatient and seeking to return to the rather passionate mission.

Savannah's conscience caused her to pull away from Aladdin, cupping his face into her hand as the two panted, gathering themselves against the tentative situation. He stared at her, dumbfounded and offered her a quizzical look on top of it. She bit her bottom lip, cursing herself for stopping. Her mother's words echoed into her head, testing the tale of the little girl. Aladdin had gone so far for Jasmine, so, therefore, he was not hers.

"You belong with your princess. There was a reason you went on this journey."

"You don't listen, do you? The reason was to open my eyes." Aladdin chuckled, reluctant to let her go. "Sav, look at me. Then what is the sense of marrying if not for love?"

"Al, Jasmine can give you a life I can't. Your father left to give you a better life. I have a home here with these guys. I'll probably marry Omar, have some kids, and train them to be little thieves." She looked at him intently into the eyes that were begging her to stop pushing him away.

"In this life, especially in Agrabah, you can't live for love. Love will kill you. This is reality."

"Omar? Now I know you're messing with me. Don't do this, Savannah. Let me give you what you deserve. And what are you even saying? We've survived before, the two of us."

"I am," she replied. "Jasmine must be worried at the palace, sick. You belong as a prince, Aladdin. Your voice and vision will be good for Agrabah. You and Jasmine make a good team."

She knew that sounded like a load of bullshit, but, she had to think quickly. This game of push and pull was growing weak and weary, they toyed with one another. She gave into her desires and then pushed him away. Perhaps she wanted him fed up so he would be through for good. Once he was finished, she could proceed to be finished, as well. If only her mother could see her now, she'd be fuming at her daughter's actions. This was not how to handle a situation like this.

"Then why did you reciprocate? Why do you keep doing this?"

She swallowed, and hard, forcing herself to say the following, "Why else? There's no harm in having some fun."

The words stung, Aladdin wouldn't hide it. However, knowing Savannah, he knew what she was doing. She either truly believed he belonged with Jasmine and the life he always dreamed, or she never really forgave him for what happened. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then too bad I didn't have _fun_ when I had the chance." Aladdin then proceeded to storm off, down the corridor and up the stairs, back to the other men who chorused their cheers upon his return.

"It's a damn shame," Savannah groaned and slid down onto the floor, resting her head against the cold stone wall.

* * *

"Killing the innocent I cannot allow, but my enemy? My son, you've done me proud!" Cassim chuckled and clapped Aladdin on the back. "Come, I've something to show you."

Aladdin lifted his eyes to his father and nodded, allowing the elder to take the lead and guided him down a separate corridor from where Aladdin had left Savannah. He ran his fingers through his hair as his father revealed the crest that bore similarity to the crest on his dagger. The crest was a key, which opened the double doors and the two gained entry.

"I am the only one who knows about this room. And now you, of course."

Aladdin stared blankly as he absorbed the contents of the room. "What is this place?"

"I come here to think. I know you know why I left, but I know you don't believe me. I wanted to show you. The Hand of Midas is real."

"The Hand of Midas is a myth."

"It's the Ultimate Treasure, I'm telling you." Cassim lit kerosene torches that aligned the walls, trailing to another set of double doors that unveiled the outside, claps of thunder and strokes of lightening gave Aladdin insight to something hidden beneath the ocean. It gleamed and it piqued his interest. Cassim grinned and beckoned his son further.

"Look here. This is what the Hand of Midas is capable of." He shone the torch over the water, a sunken ship of gilt lied beneath. "It turns any object it touches into solid gold. Gold, Aladdin!"

No words. Aladdin could not find the appropriate words to describe what he was witnessing. Had his father slipped into madness over an artifact? However, the Oracle brought him to his father, so maybe there was truth behind this myth.

"But, the only way to find the Hand is to find the Oracle."

"Come with me to Agrabah, dad. Come to my wedding."

Again with the convincing of the wedding; Cassim only knew what it was to be a leader to a bunch of destitute mongrels. Gussy up and flaunt about to a load of royals? How could he pull that off?

"Leave this behind, dad. Maybe what you need is a fresh start again." All things considered, Aladdin was impressed, but that didn't change what needed to happen. "Please, think it over."

Cassim heard that plea in his son's voice and sighed. "Fine, fine, I shall return to Agrabah with you and join your wedding. This is what you are sure of?" There was something cooking in Cassim's mind then. The Oracle was in the palace, the palace where the wedding would be held. Was this something he could pass up? He would seek the Oracle, find the Hand, return to Aladdin and give him a grand wedding gift. Yes, all would set themselves straight.

Of course, he would have to do this without Aladdin knowing, he couldn't hurt him all over again after the boy was practically gushing. He was skeptical, but he was being as a boy should and wanting his father.

"I love Jasmine," Aladdin said, although it seemed more so to convince himself. "Jasmine loves me, and we'll be happy together."

* * *

Cassim assembled Omar and Babkak. Babkak, reluctant to go, was promised a pardon by Aladdin to the Sultan as a misunderstanding in regards to Babkak. Everything would be explained and it would be fine. Aladdin tried to assure himself. The remainder of the thieves remained back at the den.

"You are not flying that carpet in my presence. Carpets are for sitting, not for riding. Now, off that blasted thing before you snap your neck."

Grinning, Aladdin was beaming as his father sounded like a father. Cassim prattled on about the dangers of what he was doing until Aladdin gave in and took up a stallion. Savannah rode with Cassim as he lashed at her, as well, for trying to ride the supernatural entity. Aladdin looked away from her and Omar peered on the two of them. The best thing to do, he thought, was to stay out of it.

"So tell me of this princess of yours," Cassim tried to make light conversation. Aladdin glanced over to his father. He was excited that he was making an attempt to turn things around for the better. Give up the life of crime for the life he initially wanted. It gave Aladdin hope of things finally turning out for the better. Finally, after scrounging for all those years of belonging, he finally found it.

"All I can say, dad, is that you're going to love her." He grinned.

Little did they know, Aladdin had not finished his initial mission of initiation. Sa'luk emerged from the water, tossing a large shark onto the shore, dead. His chest heaved, cracking his knuckles, they thirsted for blood as did he. Now, more than ever, he ached to destroy the father and son duo who wanted him perished. He glanced in the direction of the galloping horses and growled. In the meantime, Sa'luk had been developing a plan that would end all of his concerns.


	12. Returning to Agrabah

Chapter Twelve- Returning to Agrabah

Agrabah's streets were bustling, just as Savannah remembered it. She would make a point to visit the baker and take care of a few errands before leaving again. Although, she really wasn't a thief herself, never having undergone the initiation; however, Cassim would never let her leave now that she knew things others in Agrabah didn't. He wouldn't let her leave his sight, and even when she snuck away, he caught her.

They hadn't drawn attention to themselves as they had last time as a caravan that barely blended with the remainder of the wedding parade. Cassim removed his hood, Aladdin assuring his safety, although he was truly uncertain of how much power he had, unofficially a royal and all.

Treading carefully, the horses clopped against the dirt roads that Savannah, Babkak, and Omar called home. Babkak and Omar absorbed how much had truly changed since they were last present, palling around with Aladdin. The old stomping grounds hadn't changed much, and they could see the cloth that billowed from the hovel Aladdin maintained.

Aladdin felt at ease being back in Agrabah. This was home to him, even though the sea breeze felt good to him and the cooling temperatures were a pleasant change, there was nothing like the comforting heat of home. Looking up, he took in the palace. He thought about how far he had come to reach this point in his life. Not too long ago, he was scrounging for his food and now he was eating the finest Agrabah had to offer.

"How are the people faring?" Savannah asked, her eyes shifting to Aladdin's as he basked in reverence.

"Happier than can be, thanks to your guidance."

"My guidance?"

"I told you, you were born to be an advisor. The people couldn't be happier. There's always fresh water, food, the children have clothing. Look at them thrive, Savannah. Children playing in the streets instead of begging, the citadel is in full bloom."

"And the whorehouses?" Babkak waggled his eyebrows.

"Still here, less conspicuous," Aladdin replied with a roll of his eyes.

"How about the Baker?" Savannah asked on top of Aladdin's answer.

"Well provided, I made sure of it." He grinned his boyish grin and followed it with a genuine smile, the kind that made her melt. She returned his grin with a smile and nodded gently.

"Just wait until you meet Genie," Aladdin continued. The three males gasped, glancing at one another.

"Did you use all three wishes!?" Cassim asked eagerly.

While the men listened in awe as Aladdin recanted the tales of him and Savannah's adventure meeting the Genie, she sighed softly with relief and sat side saddled now they were making slow tread along Agrabah's grounds. They were nearing the palace, as the buildings seemed newer and the air cleaner. It was a slow process, this transition. But, now that she carefully examined her home, things had changed for the better, and it was all thanks to Aladdin's word as a future leader.

"Al! You're back!" Genie gushed and embraced his friend, suffocating his airway and swung him to and fro like a playful ragdoll. He chuckled and set him down, ruffling his hair and inspecting him.

"I knew you'd be back! But, you need a bath." His nose upturned. Aladdin chuckled and attempted to thumb over to Savannah and the others, but Genie distracted his friend once more.

"And now you're back," Genie continued, "I'll need you to approve Jasmine's wedding selections, although, let me tell you, since you've been gone, she's been moo-dy." Genie rolled his eyes. "Women, am I right? It took forever to get all these choices out of her. She seems…distracted."

"Distracted, huh? I'll have a talk with her. Say, you remember-"

"But, the theme was changed to 'Under the Sea' what do you think? Too much?" he snapped his fingers, changing everything to dark blues, greens, bubbles coming from everywhere and nowhere, _Flounder_ and _Sebastian_ swimming by, eyes wide and blinking in surprise. Cassim clasped his throat as did Babkak and Omar, until they realized they could breathe in this makeshift water scene. Highly convincing, they admitted to themselves.

"And you even have a wedding singer!" _Scuttle_ screeched and squawked as he tried to sing, wing up to his throat before spreading them for applause.

"But, not just that," Genie prattled on. "Security had been advanced since you left. No King of Thieves is going to waltz in here like he did last time." Genie was proud of all that had transpired since, and there was still more he had to say until Aladdin caught his attention, he sucked in the air he had been waiting to release to spew more thoughts to him, rolling out the ideas.

"Genie! There are people I want you to meet!" Aladdin hollered above Genie's magical entourage of entertainment. "And someone you should be reacquainted with." Aladdin grabbed hold of Savannah's wrist and pushed her forward.

Genie and Savannah stared at one another. Genie saw right through her, so there were no feelings she could hide from him. Genie was the person Savannah needed in her life that did understand and made sense of her nonsense, or so what she felt was nonsense. He smiled widely and opened his arms as she ran into them and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much."

"Ditto, kiddo," Genie pulled away, looking into her eyes as though reading her. There was something awry that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Genie, my best friends, Babkak and Omar," Intimidated by such a being, each just offered Genie a salute and rocked back on their heels.

"And my dad-"

"King of the Forty Thieves," Cassim grinned proudly, hands upon his hips as his cape swished back. Savannah, Babkak, and Omar shook their heads. Why, oh why, did he have to cause trouble? He was just bringing unnecessary attention to himself.

Genie reacted, his eyes bugging and multiplying into dozens of soldiers to secure the perimeter of the palace, weaponry attached to every angle and orifice of their big, blue bodies. "Code red!" they cried in unison. Aladdin laughed off the antic and pushed Genie's arm down.

"No, no, he's not. I mean, he is, but he's my dad. I found him."

"Al, I don't know if this is going to fly by with King Daddy-o and the Little Mrs." Genie glanced at them uneasily.

"It'll be fine once we smooth things over. You'll see. All of these issues are just one big misunderstanding. This is what I'm supposed to do, right? Smooth issues over? I've got this. It'll be great."

"Aladdin?" A smooth female voice created an addition that made Savannah bristle.

Aladdin turned around to see Jasmine in the doorway. His lips formed into a smile and scooped her up into his arms. He saw in her eyes something was wrong. Something was wrong on both ends. He knew he was fooling himself in trying to think this would work, but maybe this was just pre-wedding excitement.

"I'm glad you're back. Things weren't the same without you," Jasmine said, voice hushed, although did seem comforted at his return. It almost appeared mechanical to him. She smiled, but it was transparent. Rather than aiming for her lips, he kissed her forehead when he set her back down.

"Jasmine, there are some people I want you to meet." Aladdin went through the introduction of Babkak, Omar, Savannah and Jasmine were reacquainted, and Cassim bent down on one knee and kissed the back of Jasmine's hand.

"My son has truly struck treasure. Why, I haven't seen such treasure since Aladdin's mother." Each of Cassim's cronies perked their eyebrows at this new display, even including Jasmine.

"You found your father?" Jasmine turned her head to Aladdin who nodded.

"I was kidnapped by the Forty Thieves. They beat and chained me." Jasmine's face fell at this. To her, no one could make that kind of brutality up.

"Let's talk to Father at once, I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

* * *

"So, ya see, yer Highness, I didn't want ya head," Babkak explained at the feet of the Sultan. "I wanted yer treasure. But not yer head."

"An honest thief, I see," the Sultan said. "And what is your reasoning for wanting my treasure?"

"We were hungry down there. Things then aren't like what they are now. They're better," Omar chimed in. "You're fortunate to have some insight from a man on the inside of the operation. You guys have it made here, your majesty."

The boys wove their story, admitting to sneaking in, but on a fictitious person's orders, stealing only money for food to survive. The Sultan appeared unconvinced until Cassim chimed in, and then distracted the Sultan from their woven tale to his own. Savanna never knew how good of storytellers they were.

"It was dark and desolate in their prison. My only companions were skeletons from men they'd forgotten about and left to die. I was fortunate enough to have…oh gods, it's too painful. My only wish was to return to Agrabah to be with my wife and son, but, my brother had given my name instead."

"You truly are a brave man," Jasmine said as she stood beside her father's throne. "Welcome home."

Cassim kissed the back of Jasmine's hand and looked up into her eyes. "My son would be a fool to let you go. A woman with a heart of gold should truly be cherished like the treasure she is." He bowed his head into the hand in which he kissed.

"Well, that settles it. Prepare rooms for our guests. We'll resume the wedding at once!" The Sultan commanded.

Jasmine descended from her father's throne and over to Savannah, where she took the woman's hands into hers. "How did you escape?"

"If it wasn't for those men, I'd have died. Jafar sent me to the desert. I'm just glad it's over." That was all Savannah wanted to say, she felt she was explaining herself too many times in terms of Jafar. She had nightmares about him, and did not wish to relive it each time someone else wanted to hear the story.

Jasmine understood the hint and let her go, taking her place beside Aladdin. "I'll join you shortly upstairs."

Aladdin nodded, watching maids take Savannah and his friends to their guest rooms. His father stood there, changed in noble dress by Genie's magic. He was hopeful that this would be the turnaround Cassim needed to be the family man he claimed he wanted to be. He would have a chance to start all over again, but with grandchildren. They couldn't make up the time they'd miss together, but they could try to pick up from here and move forward.

Genie had disappeared, now in the room with Savannah as she had changed into the clothes provided for her by personal maids of Jasmine's. She smoothed her hair out, tying it back loosely, dressed in deep tones of purple. She looked out the window before turning to face Genie.

"You know, kid, you shouldn't be making these sacrifices. You've been doing it this entire time."

"Genie, my mother once told me a story just before she passed away. That story taught me to not take what didn't belong to me."

"Al is not property, Savannah. He's not something you can steal, or put back. There's no such thing. He's a human being with feelings; a man who knows what he wants. I want you to consider that. I've seen relationships come and go from master's before Al, believe me when I tell you I've seen things, and they ain't pretty."

"Can you stay out of my head?" Savannah asked sharply.

"I know you want to honor your mother's memory, but I think she'd want what you want out of life. Not her. Before I couldn't say anything, but now? Just don't make a choice you're going to later regret. If you don't make the right choice, you're going to live in jealousy for the remainder of your days and you know it. You can still honor her and be happy for Savannah."

And just like the time on the island, when Genie transformed her into something aside from a street rat, she gazed into his reflection from the mirror as she pressed a pin into her hair to taper it down.

"I don't know why you'd want to push everyone you love away. It makes for a lonely life. You've never had a friend like Al, but you're going to lose Al if you keep this up."

Babkak wandered from his room, bathed and dressed, walking alongside Cassim as they wandered down an empty hallway. "Whaddaya got in mind?" Babkak asked.

"I want that Oracle. It's here somewhere."

"But what about Aladdin?"

"I'll take it and put it right back. He'll never know."

Babkak made a face before following his leader; it was all he knew to do. Take orders and follow them. If Aladdin found out his father had lied, he'd be fuming, or worse, betrayed.

"You're gonna do it now?" Babkak asked with an exasperated sigh.

"No, nightfall when everyone is asleep. Now is too obvious."


	13. Treasure Hunting is not for the Weak

So, I recently finished "The Forbidden Wish" by Jessica Khoury and I highly recommend this book. It was lush, descriptive, and the jinn history was breathtaking. I'm almost sorry I finished it as quick as I did. Oh well, I'll just read it again at some other point in time.

Savannah and Jasmine have a little interaction here. And I'm kind of happy about this. Understanding is a key factor in any scenario.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Treasure Hunting is not for the Weak

If he could steal the night, he would. Sa'luk was through with playing. After Cassim's kin came into the picture and attempted to kill him, Sa'luk had had enough; initiation or not. The rage fueled him to persevere through the blistering winds and sand dunes. Agrabah was more than a stone's throw away, but he would exact his revenge against the faulty "King of Thieves". He would kill Cassim, his son, and the tramp they brought with them.

Enough with playing around, enough with not getting the treasure; Sa'luk would find the Hand of Midas with Cassim's help and then rid of him when he was finished. That was how someone got a job done, not this step-by-step bull. It was easy convincing the thieves to side with Sa'luk, he tempted them with all the treasures Cassim promised and then some. The greedy men, hungry for treasure fell weak at their knees for him and the newfound leader grinned. He truly felt unstoppable.

No one told any of them the cons of greed. Sure, it gave you something to look forward to, but no one ever told them about the downfall of petty greed. That was why greed was considered one of the seven deadly sins, but very few saw that side, perhaps the 'crazy' superstitious people. Sa'luk considered him to be smart and clever, and planned to outsmart his enemy.

After making the trek through the desert, Sa'luk entered Agrabah's gates. He surveyed the area, unable to determine where the palace guard would roam, he decided nearest to the palace would be best. He laid low near a carpet maker's kiosk and waited patiently. The downtime was necessary for Sa'luk to recover the mighty tread. Many men wouldn't have made it alive with the little water and food Sa'luk had. Despite being parched, Sa'luk would wait.

Razoul, after checking the perimeter of the palace made his way through the gentle outskirts, detecting around the palace kiosks that the Sultan personally used. The market place, many didn't know, had layers. The outer most layer, nearest to the palace, was the Sultan's personal kiosks; the following layer, the kiosks the Sultan's kiosks conferred with when they ran out of material, etc. The belly of the marketplace was where the commoners resided, the main citadel where the hustle and bustle of the day took place.

There were guards assigned to each layer of the residential areas and merchant kiosks. Razoul was assigned to the Sultan's personal. Sa'luk picked his head up and grinned as Razoul made his way closer, taking slow treks to assure the security. Now that Aladdin's father was here, the Sultan was still suspicious as he was initially of Aladdin. Skepticism never truly went away until a complete clearing was made, equivalent to a background check. The Sultan still gave the order to keep an eye out for the thieves, whether they were to come back for the prisoner, or otherwise.

Sa'luk cleared his throat, which caused Razoul's head to perk and jerk in the direction of the sound. "I can tell you the real reason for the King of Thieves to be in Agrabah."

"State your business." Attempting to sound domineering, Razoul's thick voice was gravely and rough, stern, yet uncertain of the individual he was dealing with.

"I said, step into the light and state your business!" Razoul was becoming testy.

Complying with the Captain's commands, Sa'luk stepped into the light, hands raised to show he held no weapons on hand. "I am Sa'luk, a victim of the Forty Thieves."

"Go on," Razoul urged, although stood rigid at mention of the thieves.

"The King of Thieves is here for a certain jewel. He is tricking everyone. You will find him in the palace treasure trove, I guarantee it."

"And how do you know this information?"

"Because, I've heard it myself from his lips; his plots and his plans. And don't think that brat of his isn't an accomplice." Sa'luk revealed, unraveling this information slow enough for Razoul to take in. "Devoting all his time in the palace with that princess?"

"I knew that street rat was more than just some common mongrel," he sneered, which only caused more joy to well up in Sa'luk.

"Oh, he truly is dangerous. He may even be worse than his father."

"And the others?"

"Hiding away in Mount Sesame. In order to gain entrance, you'll need to know the code. Call to the wind: Mount Sesame. You'll be led straight to them."

"And if you are wrong, we will kill you."

Sa'luk merely grinned in response.

* * *

Four nights had gone by since their arrival. Cassim had waited patiently, gaining the trust of Aladdin, the Sultan, and his son's future bride. Through that time, Cassim knew he could never make up the years lost. But, he had begun to know his son as a person and not just his kin. It was more than pride of landing a gold mine for a future, he was proud of the good man he had grown to be, he paused in thought, without his influence.

The guilt began to wash over him. He sought Savannah in her room and made sure she was decent before entering the well furnished guest room. "Everything you said was true."

"I told you he had done well for himself, didn't I?"

"A little too well, my dear. You saw to it he wouldn't suffer."

"How do you allow someone you love to live in squalor?" Savannah asked, rising from the bed. "Aladdin had to learn the hard way, make no mistake of that. He has grown in ways you'd never think a person could grow." Savannah studied his face.

"You can make it up to Aladdin, you know. I understand giving up the title won't be an easy task. But, if you want part in this, you can't have both. How are you going to gain his trust if you remain The King of Thieves?"

"You have my gratitude. You and those two goons he calls friends." He smiled softly. "I just wanted to say that."

"I just want his happiness. And his happiness involves you now in his life."

Cassim was to open his mouth pertaining to Savannah, but closed it. That was a door that had been opened too many times. Savannah made her choice in terms of Aladdin. He saw the hardness in her face and how much she tried to hold on for his sake. Take two of the wedding was to commence the following morning. Now that everyone would be distracted with the preparations, he would make his move to make haste with the Oracle. No matter what, Cassim decided, Aladdin must never know.

At dinner, The Sultan raised a goblet in honor of Cassim and his narrow escape from the clutches of the Forty Thieves.

"And the union of our children will be a blessed one," The Sultan said. "How fortunate we are this evening to be gathered as one beneath one roof. Blessed are we that our children found one another. Tomorrow will be a day of happiness!"

Cassim smiled, albeit awkwardly so.

"Since we're all saying something about the happy couple. I've been around for over ten thousand years. I've seen men try to wish for true love, and men go after true love and each and every time it was with the wrong girl, or she was chasing after the wrong guy. It never failed. But, this is the first time I've come across someone who really went after love, and fought for love and for a girl who has the brightest future I've ever seen. I wish the best in life to this happy couple." Genie dabbed a handkerchief at his eyes, dabbing them gently. "It's all so beautiful." He wailed.

"To the happy couple!"

Goblets were raised in honor of both Aladdin and Jasmine. A sitar player was in the corner, accompanied by a tambora player; dancing girls from the sultan's harem sensually moved to the music that was being strummed. Their wrists turned eloquently, hips moving fluidly. Savannah studied them in their beauty, as did Babkak and Omar for different reasons. Savannah rolled her eyes, however, a smirk curled at her lips. It was a time of joy, of pleasure. Weddings were about unions and togetherness.

Aladdin appeared happy, grinning and sharing wine with his father and the sultan. The two men in his life that were going to guide him through life as a growing man, a ruler, and one day a father. The feelings that were consuming the former street rat were overwhelming, and he dared to admit to himself that for the first time in a good, long while, he felt sheer joy. He was surrounded by his loved ones, and that meant more than any riches in the world.

That practiced smile wouldn't last for long, Savannah knew. Jasmine was attempting to appear lively, taking more sips from her glass than she should have for a professional future ruler. Tonight was different, she tried convincing herself. Jasmine picked her eyes up from the table and met Savannah's. Savannah didn't turn her head away; instead, she took the note hidden within those eyes. Jasmine wanted to run and as far away as she could, as she had tried once before. The last time Jasmine attempted to leave her problems behind her; she fell into the arms of Aladdin and tumbled into Savannah's life. If she were to run again, where would the princess find herself this time, she wondered?

Jasmine rose from the table and motioned for Savannah to follow. If there was anyone she could confide in, it was the woman Aladdin trusted with his life. Jasmine knew she had walked into something, an undeveloped bond between the two. Most would find Jasmine to be nothing more than some airhead princess that bathed in her father's royalties. She was an intuitive woman, who was well rounded and well established. She didn't need to be taken care of. She needed an opportunity to do this on her own.

For so long, she obeyed the laws and played by the rules for as long as she could stomach to be a good daughter. She was too independent, like her mother. Although her mother ultimately chose so she wasn't forced, Jasmine knew it wasn't for love. Love, in Agrabah, seemed a luxury no one could truly afford. This was a place of survival. With her hands clasped together, Jasmine looked up to meet Savannah's eyes once more.

"You think I don't understand, about the people of Agrabah. But, I do. I want to do right by them." The other woman stood in silence, listening to what Jasmine had to say. This woman she hated once upon a time ago, hated for being who and what she was. She didn't know the kind of person Jasmine to be. All Savannah knew was that she had opportunities handed to her, while her people died trying to obtain even a fraction.

"You don't understand, because you'll never experience them."

Jasmine stared at her. "I am educated, I am skilled-"

"So are the men that fight the guards for a bite to eat. Is this why you brought me here? To validate yourself? Princess, I hated you for the longest time. I hated that you thrived while we struggled. You are skilled in diplomatic matters we, the poor, will never have need to understand. All we have to worry about is putting food in our children's stomachs and wonder if we'll live to see them grow.

Women are selling themselves for money and having babies they cannot afford because these women cannot afford the proper herbs to prevent pregnancy and other medicinal herbs. Taxes are raised and make providing even harder. You think because you put a pretty polish on the city means everything gets better? It doesn't. You're an educated woman? Learn about your people. Don't think you know about Agrabah, learn Agrabah. Open yourself to your people."

Jasmine swallowed a lump in her dry throat, listening to the hum of the anger in her tone. Savannah was one of those people, she saw the agony and watched young die because of improper care. What was happening in her father's city? Aladdin had begun to petition more for Agrabah and the counsel had only just begun to listen. Taxes were still high, even though they were lowered. Agrabah was being rebuilt, but it needed more than a polish.

"Aladdin warned me that Agrabah was nearing turmoil. I didn't think it was that bad."

"You'll never know how bad something is until you watch the life leave someone's eyes. It's not too late to start trying. Aladdin knows the ins and outs of Agrabah's problems. As queen, you'll have the power to change our home for the better and with Aladdin at your side, how could you lose?"

Savannah leaned against the wall as Jasmine took all that was said, absorbing all the important details of their conversation. But it was Jasmine's eyes that gave her away and caused Savannah to sigh slightly in defeat. She couldn't hate her, not when she herself understood that look and those eyes so well. "They've put the world on your shoulders, and on the inside you're screaming. There's no shame in asking for help, Princess."

Jasmine bit her lip, feeling her wall slowly break as it did with Aladdin. "Thank you, Savannah. Your insight, I don't think I've ever heard it put that way before."

"I don't believe in smearing the hummus too thickly." Her lips lightly upturned to a light smile. "It takes away from the cracker."

Jasmine laughed gently and embraced the other woman, then. Savannah hesitated before reciprocating and sliding her arms around the other, giving Jasmine the assurance she needed at that moment.

"Tonight, enjoy yourself. Tomorrow is your wedding day with no interruptions this time, promise. Following your heart is greatest thing you can do as queen."

Jasmine nodded, "I have a few changes to make as queen..."

* * *

Cassim excused himself from the table and motioned for Babkak to follow. Omar watched the two and left Aladdin with the Sultan. Cassim lit a few braziers along the way, as they descended towards the room containing the valuables. Cassim, in innocent inquiry asked questions pertaining to the palace. The maids, swooning over such a handsome newcomer, answered any question that he desired. Cassim hated using flirtation and manipulation; however, it served its purpose all the same. He waited patiently for this moment to arrive, the rehearsal dinner where everyone, including and especially Aladdin was distracted.

The needle picked the lock, releasing the breath he had been holding as it released and gave him entry inside. Gold shimmered from the floor, walls; the hue reflected and practically created a golden rainbow surrounding the Oracle's staff. There was nothing to deflect Cassim from obtaining his goal. Babkak glanced at Cassim, feeling a sense of dread wash over him. The youth couldn't place his finger on it.

"I don't feel right about this."

"Just keep an eye out. You don't have to enter." Greed overtook the male as he stepped inside, careful to not create too much sound from stepping on the coins that tinkled beneath his feet. His heart pounded against his chest, feeling everything connecting into place, finally. All of his hard work for this one moment. It was then he realized how close he was coming to achieving all of his dreams for his family.

"Well, well, that guy was right, boys."

And all of his hopes came crashing down. The guards popped their heads up, one by one, like gophers from their holes. Cassim took a step back. Dashing between them, Babkak slid between the legs of another guard. Cassim took this opportunity to connect his fist to the face of one guard, and then followed through with another.

"You truly wish for a taste of the King of Thieves?" Cassim grinned that was until the tip of the sword belonging to Razoul was at Cassim's throat. To make his point, Razoul gently pressed the tip further against his throat, causing a trickle of blood to descend. Cassim winced, though ceased the struggle.

One guard held Babkak's wrists behind his back. Crestfallen, Cassim looked at Babkak apologetically. Babkak shook his head, although the elder took it to be out of disappointment.

"To the Sultan with you. I'd like to see what everyone thinks of The King of Thieves now."

Razoul's foul breath was hot against Cassim's face as he closed his nostrils until Razoul began to carry him away and to his fate. Cassim felt the disappointment that was until he noticed the staff gone from its holding. Babkak, kicked forward, fell onto the coins before getting back up. In his pocket, against his thigh, was the treasure Cassim sought. He could only hope no one noticed, either. Cassim caught the outline of the staff as Babkak unwound cloth from his robes to stuff in his pockets.


	14. A Life for a Life

Heavy, heavy chapter, and I realize that fight scenes are not my forte. I should work on that. Anyway, one of the twists I had planned and a few more are on the way. I think I made Sa'luk a little mad with power...and blood lust. First he was just power hungry. Interesting. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- A Life for a Life

The Captain of the Guard was more than pleased to toss Cassim literally on his knees before the Sultan. It was gratifying that he had managed to capture a high profiled thief, the Sultan would be sure to reward him handsomely for his good work. He grinned and peered down at his leader.

"Your highness, I present to you, The King of Thieves." He waves his open palm across to demonstrate further. "We found him stealing in the treasury."

"What is the meaning of this!?" The Sultan demanded, pushing past his daughter and her betrothed as they parted for him to pass. "Stealing what!?"

"They plucked this, your majesty," a second guard yanked on the cloth hanging from Babkak's pocket, withdrawing the Oracle that was tangled between the layers of cloth. Babkak met Aladdin's pained eyes briefly before dropping them.

"You guys stole? This is why you came back?" The hurt dripped from his throat, dribbling from his lips in thick layers of betrayal. He shook his head, turning to Jasmine, and then to Savannah. "Don't tell me you knew about this."

"Boy, she had nothing to do with this," Cassim intervened. "She tried to stop me."

"How can I believe anything any of you say to me anymore?"

"Aladdin," Omar interjected.

"No, I'm through with the lies. That's all any of you have done, especially you." Aladdin turned to his father.

"I'm sorry, Aladdin. You can place me in clothes befitting a prince, but that doesn't change who I am. I am the King of Thieves."

"And that makes you a prince," Razoul smirked at Aladdin. "Seems you get your prince after all, princess."

Jasmine glared at Razoul, Savannah following. Well, he was getting cocky and arrogant. The Sultan waddled closer to them and sighed. "Aladdin, my boy, I'm sorry. I sentence your father and your friend to a life sentence in my dungeon. I cannot risk them out in the open stealing."

"What about the rest of them, your highness? You can't trust them, either." Now it was Razoul who was greedy for praise.

"They have done nothing offensive. They were pawns in the King's master plan. Take them away."

Razoul raised Cassim, another hoisting Babkak away. Babkak had lost his family a long time ago, and Aladdin had been more like family to him than anyone he could remember. All this time he had been letting Aladdin down time and time again.

"Was losing your only family worth that stupid scepter that we don't even have?" Babkak spat lowly before being yanked by the guard into silence.

Cassim's head hung low, even as they chained him to the dungeon wall. Babkak was right. Losing Aladdin wasn't worth the price of forever isolation. He waited for the chains to begin their chafe; in the meantime, he lost himself in pitying thoughts of how this was all of his fault. He would allow himself to hurt for at least a little while.

While they were distracted with punishing Cassim, Sa'luk could feel himself aroused at the thought of all of his dreams coming into fruition. He reveled in Cassim finally being put away, for good. He slid into the northern most tower of the palace, overhearing the sentence and conversation from the floor above. The Oracle was in his grasp, and he would give anything to have it. Once the guard holding the Oracle was in view, he slid down and banged into him, running his claws through the accompanying guard. Killing a man was no stranger to Sa'luk, and in fact, he would do it again if he had the chance. He reached down and pocketed the Oracle's scepter.

He would have the opportunity to do it again, as the minor fight had aroused suspicion and he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He grinned and ran into them head on.

Savannah's head turned in the direction of Sa'luk's grunts and growls. She snapped her head in Aladdin's direction. "You don't think?"

"I thought he died," Omar whimpered.

"He did die. He came back from the dead," Aladdin replied sternly before walking into the direction of Sa'luk. He had just about enough of this nonsense from these grungy men who had lost prayer a long time ago. Aladdin wanted this over with and them out of his life. Living a lifetime of happiness, his children playing above while their grandfather wallowed below was too much for Aladdin to bear. He would find a way to release his father and send him away for good. He tried, he made every effort to make Cassim part of his life, it seemed to him that Cassim did not want the same.

"Hey, Al, there's a creepy beefed up guy up ahead. You sure you want to face him?" Genie tapped his fingers together as he followed.

"It's about time I put an end to this, Genie. And it starts with this guy." Aladdin approached Sa'luk, rearing his fist into his cheek. Genie left Aladdin to his fight, and ushered the remainder of the guards away to safety, while Aladdin drew Sa'luk into a more open space. He lured him out into the main hall, hollering for Savannah to take Jasmine and the Sultan away from the area. Omar tossed him the sword at his hip, Aladdin caught it and parried Sa'luk's claws just in time to prevent the other from decapitating him, as it seemed Sa'luk's aim was for Aladdin's throat.

Savannah attempted to push Jasmine and the Sultan away from the scene, knowing well there would be gore and more than likely entrails, or a severed head spewed on the floor. Savannah prayed to Allah, her mother, father, brother, Aladdin's mother, anyone she could call upon to watch over Aladdin as Sa'luk did manage to scrape his cheek with the very tip of the blade, or Aladdin managed to strike his upper bicep.

Her heart caught in her throat every time, finding herself frozen. Jasmine could not idly stand by and watch some brute try to take over her kingdom. She had seen deranged psychopaths before; she lived in the palace with Jafar, after all. Picking up the closest object, a chair, she slammed it against Sa'luk's back. The man chuckled and had his claw risen to strike Aladdin. He lowered it and turned to Jasmine with a plastered smirk.

"I was going to spare you, princess. After all, my business is with this damned spawn of Cassim. But, seeing as how you simply had to intervene, I just simply cannot allow that."

The Sultan managed to chase after his daughter, pushing Jasmine out of the way as Sa'luk's claw rushed down on her, the air whistling. Instead, the claw struck the Sultan and sent him reeling back. Father had to save daughter. Jasmine gasped in horror as Aladdin struck Sa'luk in the back moments prior to him striking the Sultan, as Sa'luk's target was Jasmine. Everyone attempted to protect the other, but none could prevent the Sultan's attack. As much as he was a ruler, he was still Jasmine's father and he was learning to put Jasmine first.

Savannah chased after Sa'luk as he attempted to flee after yanking the sword from his back. He didn't appear grazed, not from what she could see. She swept the rug out from beneath Sa'luk to stop him. He slashed at her, but she ducked her head. Sa'luk jumped out of the window then and into the abyss. Savannah was prepared to chase after him, but Genie was hot on his trail. Jasmine called out to her father, shouting his name repeatedly.

The room once filled with hot metal hitting metal, masculine grunts and groans, now dimmed to a deafening silence. Savannah listened to the ragged, labored breathing of the dying Sultan. Everything had happened so quickly, her head spun at the idea of trying to place everything in chronological order. A father saved his daughter, and as Savannah gazed down at Aladdin, she knew that father would save son. These were bonds that were never severed, no matter the title the man in question held. The only exception to that rule was a man who severed ties with his son, or vise versa.

Jasmine's sobs broke Savannah's thoughts as all kneeled around the sultan, bowing their heads in prayer. The sultan uttered Jasmine's name. The princess picked her head up and took her father's cooling hand into her own. It sent a chill through her.

"Dearest, you must…you must promise me…that you'll be happy." The Sultan coughed as he choked on air and his words.

"I promise, father," Jasmine leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, allowing her lips to linger. Her lips trembled against his forehead as tears slid down her cheeks, running kohl in black streaks. Her fingers tried to hold tight onto what she had left of her father.

There was no point in trying to convince the sultan that he would live. The color had begun to drain in his face and Sa'luk's claws had punctured through his chest. He should have died instantly, but death was upon them. As much as Savannah feared it, she stared it in the face, meeting Death's eyes through the Sultan. She hadn't seen that look since the man in the marketplace the night she and Aladdin had been tricked by Jafar.

Deep labored breaths, becoming shallower as moments trickled past. His vision was becoming a blur, and he was grateful when the vision of his daughter came into light. Her mounds of raven hair consuming his view, her mother's eyes, her lips, he squeezed her hand with every ounce of strength he had left within him. He wanted her to know, that no matter what, he would always be with her.

"I love you, daddy." Jasmine squeezed his hand tightly as father and daughter remained locked together. Aladdin took the Sultan's other hand, his own trembling. Jasmine's eyes refused to leave her father's until his last breath. It came ragged, painful, and with a gasp no one expected. His pulse stopped and Jasmine bowed her head against the hand she had been clutching, her body trembling as Savannah kneeled down to embrace her. Aladdin gently lowered the Sultan's hand and rose.

Aladdin then knew Sa'luk could not live. As much as he was against killing another man, he had taken the life of someone innocent. Omar looked up from the women to Aladdin as he glanced at his friend. Genie returned, having lost track of Sa'luk. He didn't want to return to disappoint Aladdin, however, his eyes widened and stood frozen at the scene.

There was no joke he could crack to make to lift the heaviness of the moment. He glanced at Aladdin, and while funeral arrangements would have to be made, he knew Aladdin had other matters to attend to first. Genie would stay behind to tend to Jasmine and her father's comfort. Even the dead deserved the comfort they couldn't have while they were alive. Genie collected Jasmine into his arms, careful as she was first reluctant to letting her father's hand go. The heat was leaving his body and Genie had a sheet cover him after two blue digits slowly closed his eyes so he may finally rest eternally.

"Savannah," Aladdin called to her. "Stay with Jasmine, please. Genie, come with me." His mind was swimming. Just when things had gone according to the way Aladdin had always wanted. First his father wouldn't change his ways, and now his future father-in-law was deceased. With those instructions, he left and Genie followed.

Savannah watched him and shook her head, rubbing Jasmine's arms softly to let her know she was still there. That was all she could do at the moment. She had lost her family young and had since coped with their loss. Jasmine had her father all of her life with no time to prepare to mourn his death. She wondered what kind of person Jasmine would become from this. Many took to death differently. It was then she curled the other to her. There was no way she could keep the princess at arm's length for much longer.

"I'm here for you."

* * *

Aladdin went up to his suite and paced, having multiple apartments to roam through at his leisure. "First my father, and now this!?" Fuming, he looked up at Genie.

"My father's robes, please. It's time the King of Thieves makes an appearance." Genie looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you want to dress like him? Al, don't tell me you're turning a new leaf…"

"Just enough to distract the guards." Aladdin took the floating cloth and slid the fabric over his own clothing. "Good, it fits."

Genie's eyes widened, noticing then just how much Aladdin resembled his father. The facial features, right down to his lips. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm getting The King of Thieves out of my life. If I'm going to start this new life, it'll be without him in it. Sa'luk is more than likely heading back to Mount Sesame. We've got time."

Genie watched him map out his plan, strategically calculating every move. He couldn't stop now that he was onto something. Innocent blood couldn't be shed for much longer. Sa'luk had taken enough lives, and it was time he was stopped. He knew Aladdin's mindset, and could feel the boiling blood pulsating through his veins. But could Aladdin commit homicide?

Cassim heard the click of the lock, curious if it was the guards giving them their bread and water ration. Babkak's head hung, feeling the sting of betrayal. Aladdin confided in him, trusted him to not turn his back on him and so he did. But, he figured Aladdin would have Savannah and the princess, what would he need a wanted criminal for? Pardoned, yes, but now would he be? The sentence for betraying the royal name was death. By dawn he'd probably be beheaded.

"You're not going to be beheaded, Babkak," Cassim could tell by the way he was whimpering just what he was thinking. "We've been sentenced to a lifetime of solitude in this dungeon." He paused. "Because of me. I lost my family, because of me. I'm so sorry, Babkak."

Babkak picked his head up and gazed at Cassim, hearing the footsteps of someone descending. "Nah, you've been like a father to me, Cassim. I'd follow ya-"

"Then you'll be very happy together," said a voice behind the hood. Cassim furrowed his brows together.

"Are those my robes?" Cassim recognized the voice beneath the mask as his chains came undone. He dropped to the ground and rubbed his wrists. "Boy, what's wrong?"

"Make haste and get the hell out of here."

Something was different. His tone, his language, something was off. Cassim grabbed his wrist after Babkak was released and forced his son to look him in the eye. "Son, what is it?"

"Sa'luk killed the Sultan. I'm going after him. I'm giving you two a head start. Get out while you can."

"And what are you gonna do?" Babkak asked. "The guards will get you."

Aladdin smirked and raised his brows. "I know these guys, they'll never catch me." Securing his costume back together, he flew out the door, his cape wafting behind him. Cassim's lips curled into a smile as he then laughed.

"He even sounds like me."

His face fell when he connected everything Aladdin had said. Sa'luk killed the sultan. He was planning a rebellion and coming from him, that couldn't lead to anything good. Cassim's face fell and looked at Babkak.

"Let's go. Sa'luk's planning something and nothing good."


	15. The Vanishing Isle

Hey guys, what a gap in time between this chapter and the last, and so near the end of this one, too. I've read your PMs and have made a decision as to how this is going to end, and actually, I'm really content with this direction. So, thank you all! I've decided to not make this scene so much like the way it was in the movie. I wanted my own twist to it, which came out better, in my opinion.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen- The Vanishing Isle**

When Aladdin didn't return, Savannah's thoughts began to pound against her head in regards to his well-being. He could have been caught by Sa'luk, or worse, even now laying on the Earth, dead. Glancing down at the Sultan, who was cradled in Jasmine's arms, Savannah wondered how much more blood would be spilled on the grounds of the palace, the place she once considered the luckiest in all of Agrabah to have been built. The gilt walls now decorated with splatters of blood, it caused a shiver to run down her back. She could never consider this place an arabesque dream again.

She rose from the ground as Cassim and Babkak rounded the corner. The duo stared at their companion as she glanced down at the Sultan's lifeless form. The silence clung in the air, sickly and thick. There was nothing more that could be said as Death had a tendency to steal the spotlight.

"I'll take care of the princess. Go to Al, he needs-"

Savannah raised her eyes to Genie's. She felt Babkak and Cassim waiting for her to make a decision on whether or not she would go with them. Omar placed his hand on Savannah's shoulder, his eyes motioning towards the princess. While he had an obligation to his crew-mates, he felt compelled to remain behind. As much as the princess was an independent woman, no woman should have to make funeral arrangements alone.

"I'll stay behind." His tone was low, yet limp, though struggling to remain strong. She embraced Omar, and then Genie before departing to hurry with Babkak and Cassim. Aladdin did need them, regardless of whether or not he believed it himself. He felt far too betrayed to consider relying on them, and that was to complicate things, that much Savannah knew.

Omar knew he was doing the right thing as hot tears rolled down Jasmine's cheeks. She swallowed broken and solemn lumps as whimpers sounded from the back of her throat. She was trying her utmost to keep herself together, now as Queen of Agrabah. Omar crouched down and hesitated before placing his hands on her forearms, slowly collecting her into his arms. Princess or not, she had just lost one of the most important figures to her. And while Jasmine at first resisted, she slowly settled into this stranger's arms.

Jasmine not only had to cope with the fact of her father's untimely death. She also had to cope with everything around her changing. An anxiety she would have to later face head-on. The people would look to her and turn to her. There were so many changes she wanted to make, all to better her fair city. She granted herself that briefness to let the tears slip onto Omar's arms, allow him to be her protector for a bit. Because once all of this was over, she would have to rise and be stronger than ever. No slip ups, she couldn't allow anyone to see her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered to Omar.

"No need, your highness. You need someone here with you now."

* * *

"We can't allow Aladdin to do this on his own," Savannah started.

"I can't blame him for not trusting us. He has every right…" Cassim sighed.

"We can't stop now, otherwise, he won't make it." Babkak placed the reality of the situation into perspective. The conversation dimmed to silence. As they exited the palace grounds, escaping the grip of the guards once more, the trio realized that Aladdin could have gone into any direction. Agrabah itself was a labyrinth that was easy to get sucked into. If they were to split up, there was a chance they wouldn't find one another for a few hours. Savannah knew her way around the marketplace, but the others were at a loss and instinct wasn't enough to guide them through before time ran out.

"He more than likely headed towards the desert," Babkak suggested. "What reason would Sa'luk have to remain behind in Agrabah?"

"Because he needs urchins like you to get this devilish toy to work," Sa'luk scowled from behind, strapping his arm around Cassim's throat, tightening it occasionally for good measure which earned a gasp from Cassim. "You're all coming with me."

An attack from behind wasn't uncommon, in fact, it was downright foul play. Babkak and Savannah grunted and winced as their former comrades fastened rope around their wrists and threatened to prop gags in their mouths if they didn't quiet. Sa'luk tossed Cassim to the second largest man in their gaggle and left himself to muse over his earnings.

Many men lusted over the power of The Oracle, Cassim himself included. Any question answered, problems solved. The world would be newer, sounder because the mind was calmed. For Sa'luk, it was ample opportunity for him to achieve maximum power. He stared at the divine rod in his hand, swearing to himself he could feel the power and ability pulsate throughout him. Finally, he thought to himself, it was about time to gain what was owed to him. The ultimate treasure was at his fingertips.

* * *

Not too far off, Aladdin thought to himself about the recent events that had transpired. From meeting his father, to discovering his identity, Savannah returning to his life and the Sultan dying. He imagined a broken Jasmine, their broken lives they were struggling to save. Their marriage would set the pieces together, in order they would make sense and they could learn to be happy. In this world, happiness wasn't the true key to getting by. Happiness was a fallacy you found in your deepest dreams.

He exhaled the sigh he had been keeping built in, Genie staring down at his friend who appeared to be oblivious to his surroundings. Now that he was free, he had all the say in the world. He tentatively opened his palm to rest against Aladdin's shoulders, but even then, he doubted Al would rouse. When Aladdin looked up at him with forlorn brown eyes, Genie's own widened as he winced.

"Al, I hate to see you in pain," Genie commented.

"All so much has happened. I-I don't know what to do. My father's a-a thief, Savannah is-and then Jasmine-I…"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there. You're putting too much on your plate. You have to ask yourself what's going to give you the life you want. You found your dad, yeah, okay, he's a little broken in places, but he's still your father. And Jasmine's a princess, who could pass up a princess? Maybe you two were enamored when everything with a novelty, but where can your life be with her? You'll be a prince, be the guy people go to in this world. And then Savannah, well, you guys go way back. Even if you chose Jasmine over her, well, you aren't really going to lose her, are you?"

"I don't know what the right choice is," Aladdin murmured.

"That's because you're overthinking it. Your mind's in overdrive. But when you face it, you'll know. Because you're going to act on it. Now I know how irrational that sounds, believe you me, and take it from someone who's done plenty of acting without thinking; but you're going to be fine, kid. You're going to make the right choice." He pressed his large blue finger to his friend's chest. "Because you already know and you're too scared to act on it."

Aladdin didn't immediately respond, instead, he looked into the eyes of one of his best friends. He rose from his sitting place and wrapped his arms as far around his friend as he could muster. That was the best advice he had received in a long while. Admittedly, he was still in a stage of his life where he was trying to figure everything out. Jasmine and the palace was a desire impulse of wanting to get out of the crusty life he led, however, when he got to know the woman behind the princess, he knew she was someone worthwhile. And as for his father, Genie was right, deep down, his father had the best intentions with his only son in mind. He had been mad at him for feeling abandoned, but Aladdin couldn't turn around and abandon him.

Aladdin turned his head then when he heard muffled noises, sounding familiar to Savannah's moans and angry grunts. Allah knows he heard plenty of her angry grunts, he released his hold from Genie and followed the trail. Genie stared at him quizzically before following, hearing Babkak's hollers follow. Aladdin hurried through the side trails leading towards the edge of the city where Sa'luk had taken his loved ones captive towards horses that laid just over the border between Agrabah and the desert. Watching Savannah struggle caused his heart to lurch, taking in Babkak struggle and his father just made his anger rise. No, he couldn't abandon them.

* * *

Taken by the others, Savannah, Cassim, and Babkak were taken through the desert and towards the docks where the ship awaited them. The masts erect, sails beckoning to billow, itching for the water to lap against its wood. Savannah was tossed onto the ship, landing sideways on her side on the unvarnished wood. The ship was rotting slowly from the inside out. Sa'luk stepped over Savannah, glaring down at her before heading towards the captain's wheel. Cassim and Babkak were tied up against a mast, Savannah joining.

With the cast off, Sa'luk felt the ship move beneath his will as he chuckled heartily into the sea air. He was a pirate of his time all over again. The waves followed his commands, taking the control, he held tight to the oracle in his hand, waiting until they were far enough out to set his order.

"I am so sorry, you two. I never intended for you to be here like this with me," Cassim uttered solemnly as his head hung. He had no tricks up his sleeve to get himself or his son's friends out of this mess.

"Cassim, you've taken us in like a father, we'd follow you anywhere," Babkak replied.

"How do you like this, Cassim!? Defeated by the very thing you gave up your life to seek. What will become of you now?" Sa'luk inquired as he gave the helm to another thief, descending the stairs to where they were tied up. He was the Captain, and he would be obeyed.

"You cannot defeat me," Cassim replied, which caused Sa'luk to scowl.

"I already have. I've taken it all from you."

"No, you haven't," Cassim argued. "I have everything you'll never have. The love, respect, and devotion of my loved ones. My wife died still loving me after all I've done. My son will one day forgive me. All you will have is the gold. Your greed will be your undoing."

Sa'luk was tempted to backhand Cassim with the very item he dangled in front of him. Glancing out towards the ocean as the coordinates he had mapped out in his head should have been exact. "My greed will give me a live above squalor, you idiot. Now tell me how to use it."

Shaking his head slowly, Cassim sighed softly and opened his eyes to see a wild look upon Sa'luk. His eyes were ravenous, hungry for the treasure, which shouldn't have, but it slightly startled him. Rubies and gems were never enough to satisfy this one. It was always gold. He did have a love. Gold was his mistress.

"Tell me!"

Cassim could tell he was losing his patience. He glanced over to Savannah and Babkak, knowing well he had to find a way to free them. He had to give into Sa'luk in order to do that. "Just ask her what you want."

Skeptical, Sa'luk eyed Cassim before his eyes darted to the scepter. It was a simple as asking a question? That was too easy for such a relic, however, he had heard of things far more bizarre in the past. He marveled at the item in his hands, the lust radiated off of him to use her for all of his doing before he would get rid of her, just as he would a common whore.

"Reveal to me the location of the Hand of Midas," he spoke to the scepter.

"You have to ask a question, not command," Cassim retorted.

"Where is the location of the Hand of Midas!? You try my patience Cassim, if you give me false information, I will rid myself of all three of you."

* * *

Aladdin had ridden carpet throughout most of the desert, having lost trace of them during a sandstorm that had cycled in seemingly out of nowhere. Genie had darted off ahead, guiding Aladdin through the whipping, stinging beads of sand. While using magic would have been the most logical, Aladdin pressed to not give their position away. The opposite end of the vicious, darkened cloud was the docks where small boats bobbed in the choppy water. A ship had begun to sail away, larger than the bobbing row boats. He dipped down after the boat, certain in his mind that was the ship where his father and friends were located.

After following a while, Carpet stopped short as a blaze of light emitted from the large ship. Judging by the condition of the rotted wood and nearly broken masts, the exploding light should have demolished it and taken all of them under. Aladdin was prepared to free them all, however, let out the breath he had been holding in with the light subsided and the Oracle came forth from it. He could not hear what she was explaining, but the stream of light that bubbled from the palm of her hand was evidence enough that their travel was not yet over. She followed along the strip she had produced and used the carpet to follow. Genie offered Aladdin a worried look as he offered a small smile.

"It's not over yet."

He flew overheard the ship, the captain far too consumed to notice who was above their deck. Peering down, he saw Babkak, his father, and he met the eyes of Savannah. She stared up at him, her eyes smiling that he came for them. She had not lost hope and in return, he nodded. Their nonverbal communication was something he was most grateful for. Babkak glanced over at Savannah, looked up, and nudged Cassim. The moment Cassim made eye contact with his son, a light lit in his eyes. He also began formulating a plan that could save them all.

He jerked his head to Sa'luk, who licked his lips and followed after the Oracle, who beckoned them to keep pace and follow. Her trail led them to dead water, Sa'luk's triumphant grin fading as he looked around. They were in a puddle of light and nothing more. He felt duped, stomping over to Cassim as he hoisted the fist with his claws over his head to strike Cassim. His heart pounded, head spinning as he could not allow this man to live, regardless of saving him all those many years ago. However, as Sa'luk contemplated on how to end his longtime comrade, the ship began to rumble. Sa'luk fell back onto the deck as water began to enter the ship, pouring into newly revealed cracks and showing just how unstable the flooring was. If no one was careful, whatever this was could break this ship and they could all very well die.

That did not bode well with Savannah as the rumbling intensified, beginning her series of prayers to her mother, father, Allah, anyone willing to listen and to protect them. Aladdin was still hovering above them, though backed to a distance. He wanted to be close enough in case the ship did founder. Surfacing was the top of a palace, his face contorted in confusion and watched further. The Oracle hovered above over the palace as it began to unveil its hidden self. Could this have been Atlantis? The Hand was in Atlantis? That didn't make sense, but what other palace was hidden beneath the water? Gold and alabaster, arches and architecture appeared completely unfazed by the salt water.

"Al this thing is on the back of a large turtle," Genie whispered. And he was right.

A turtle head emerged, glancing back at them as the crew gasped and Sa'luk ran towards the ship's siding. He digested all of this information. While he was distracted, Aladdin lowered himself down onto the ship, many of the crew down and some recovering from being pelted with sea water and ocean spray. He began untying the knots bound to his father, Babkak, and then finally Savannah. His swift and nimble fingers skilled in pick pocketing and getting himself out of death defying scenarios came handy for this moment, if only was useful for the nobility of this moment.

Cassim smile as he gripped his son towards him for a crushing hug. His son came back for him, his chest swelled with every ounce of pride, excitement, and love imaginable. This was his greatest treasure, right there. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it sooner, and he felt all the more foolish for it. But now, he would never let his son go. He would find a way to make his family work again.

Once Savannah was free, her eyes were wide and wild with fear and agitation. She could feel every muscle in her body tighten. Fear welled up in her chest, a ball of ice in her stomach. There may not have been a chance for her to have a moment like this again with him. His biceps were also tight, perhaps his mind ran along the same track as hers. Because he leaned in as she pulled him to her, lips inches from one another.

"I'm so sorry," Savannah began. "Aladdin, I-"

He interrupted by filling in the gap between them by pressing her body and her lips to his own. This time she didn't struggle, didn't strain herself. She allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his body against hers. Her hand curled to the back of his neck, the trueness in her heart forcing her to admit she did not want this moment ending. This was apology enough, and the two were content with it.

"If you two are finished," Babkak said, although could not finish his sentence as the deck shifted beneath their feet. This only caused Aladdin to tighten his hold on Savannah as the flooring unsteadied. Pops and cracks followed, the sea water began to pour in. The ship had finally had enough and had sailed its last voyage to their doom. It was a death sail. Sa'luk leapt off the ship, sure of himself that the ship would take them all down with it as his able bodied men followed. Cassim ran off after Sa'luk.

"Al, we've got to get off. This is the Vanishing Isle," Genie anxiously explained. "This won't be here for that long."

"We can't leave without your father," Savannah urged.

Aladdin nodded and clutched Savannah's wrist, running towards the opening that had formed. Aladdin tossed Savannah onto the lush grass as the main mast came down, Aladdin clutching onto the isle's edge. Savannah quickly grasped his hand as his knuckles turned white with struggle. She used her body weight to pull him up, Babkak took hold of her waist to steady her before leaning down for Aladdin's other hand.

"We've got you," Babkak promised. "C'mon, Aladdin. Man you got fat." He grunted.

"Or maybe you got weaker," Aladdin strained as he hoisted himself up with his upper body strength. He punched Babkak in the shoulder before glancing around. The men were nowhere in sight, either that, or they were in hiding. Placing Savannah in the middle, Aladdin led the way while Babkak protected them from behind. Savannah kept a vigilant eye, hating the idea of being protected as though she couldn't handle her own. She shook her head and reached behind her to the waist band of Babkak's pants. The male perked his brow and stared at her.

"My hand ain't there, sweetheart."

Savannah didn't respond as she unsheathed his sword from his hip and swung out of line, catching one of her brethren in the shoulder. Babkak winced, although had to remember that brethren didn't turn on their own. He took the sword from Savannah as the ambush began, just as Aladdin had predicted. Metal clanged against metal, sparks flying from scraping, and red stained as its sharpness penetrated. Savannah took to her roots and trailed own before swinging around, her leg catching the other in the stomach. She had agility on her side and training strengthened her thighs, which aided in a rather powerful kick. She may not have been a good swordswoman, but nourishment and natural body strength she could manage.

She clipped another in his chin, hearing the crack as his jaw was either injured or broken. She almost apologized for that one before certainly breaking the nose of another to get away in time. She ran towards the entrance into the palace, in awe of the glass intact. Everything screamed perfection, more so than the palace back in Agrabah ever could. She could see herself in every reflection, sure now that there must have been some kind of magic soaked into this place aside from the Hand of Midas. Then again, who was she fooling? This palace was on the back of a sea turtle, of course it was enchanted.


	16. Saying Goodbye

Two chapters in a matter of hours, how exciting!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen- Saying Goodbye**

"We don't have much time!" Genie anxiously chimed, leading the trio towards the belly of the arabesque luxury. They hurriedly ran down steps and scaled walls. Nowhere did this find anything that resembled a golden emblem of eternal wealth. Savannah ran her fingers through her hair, exhaling in frustration.

"Where is this damn hand?" Even if they were to find it, they had no way back. The ship had sunk and the isle wouldn't stay afloat for much longer.

Babkak pressed his hands along the wall. There had to be a door, this hallway couldn't lead to a dead end. He felt as though they had checked nearly every inch of this palace. Where was Cassim? Sa'luk? Had one offed the other? As Aladdin consoled Savannah, he punched his fists along the brick and tile when he had reached his own bearings of frustration. He noticed a scabbard on the ground, resting his hand against the wall to balance himself, he heard a click.

The click opened a hidden passage way. A dark tunnel, but it had to have led somewhere good if the treasure was hidden. He called out to Aladdin and Savannah, who followed Babkak into the tunnel. They felt along the way for a steady bearing and a sense of grounding as the darkness just ventured onward for what felt like miles. They were forced to make a right, landing in a stream of water. Further ahead, a peek of light gave the group hope as they hurried towards the light, only to nearly fall into a rushing pit of water.

They were in the mouth of a bronze falcon. Aladdin peeked his head out, when the coast was clear, he hoisted himself up. He lifted Savannah, followed by Babkak, helping Savannah onto the rounded scaffold. They had found themselves in the chamber room that secured the Hand of Midas. No wonder it was hidden in the folds of this masterpiece. It was everything a hungry man could have dreamed of and more.

Cassim was already at the levitating hand, staring in awe at the beauty of the relic. Aladdin watched his father, noticed how he looked at the thought-to-be mythological artifact. No longer was it an old wives tale of adventure. It was real and finally in Cassim's needing hands. Aladdin was unsure how he felt then, although he hoisted himself from the scaffold and onto the hand to join him.

"My boy, look at this," Cassim said, wrapping an arm around his only son. "You see this?"

"Yeah, dad, I do. It's the treasure you've looked for a long time," Aladdin replied. "Mom would be proud. Now you can have everything you've ever wanted."

"That's where you're wrong, Aladdin. I lost everything I ever wanted when I left you and your mother to go searching for this."

"Go ahead, take it. You've come all this way," Aladdin urged, he knew this was what Cassim had wanted. He didn't take over a decade away to just throw it all.

"You, Aladdin, my son, are my greatest treasure. I want you to know that. And I am so sorry it took me this long to realize it."

However, Aladdin had done the honors to show he had no hard feelings towards an inanimate object. He undid his sash and wrapped it around the hand. His father's warnings not to touch it directly were heeded, as the wrappings were warped and quickly into solid gold, revealing its power to the two unwise men. Cassim's heart was to explode from his chest as Aladdin handed him the treasure.

"But, dad, where's Sa'luk?"

"I gave him what was coming to him," Cassim replied, although felt his cape being tugged upon. Savannah cried something inaudible and Babkak attempted to warn Cassim. All of which happened at one time as Aladdin caught his father before he could be pulled over. The hand wobbled, threatening to tip over if the men weren't cautious. Sa'luk, dripping wet, balanced himself on the hand and glared at the father and son duo.

"Cassim, you are too weak to off me, which would have been your saving. Your kindness, I'm afraid, is your undoing," Sa'luk said as he swiped his claws across Cassim, his feet nearly slipping off the edge of the hand. Aladdin tackled Sa'luk into one of five leaking scaffolds.

"And your runt doesn't know when you leave his nose out of business that does not concern him."

"My father is my concern," Aladdin sneered, rearing his fist back and connecting it with his jaw. Sa'luk took a few steps back, catching himself before he could fall backwards.

With no weaponry on his hands, Cassim was certain that Aladdin was to fail. Sa'luk had the upper hand with his talons. He may have had wit, but that wouldn't be enough. The ground wasn't stable enough for solid footing. Everything in this room was round and slippery. He clutched the Hand tightly, truly realizing that he wasn't going to be able to have both.

It was a duel of the hands. Aladdin struck a punch and Sa'luk reciprocated, leaving lacerations on his cheek from the claws. Babkak's breath hitched in his throat, reaching for his sword, he tossed it past Cassim as the blade embedded itself in the wall between the sparring individuals. Before Sa'luk could block him, Aladdin balanced himself on the blade's handle and kicked Sa'luk in the stomach with both feet. He dropped down, withdrew the blade from the stone wall and waited for Sa'luk to rise.

More determined than ever to kill Cassim's spawn, Sa'luk lunged for Aladdin and the sharpened fixtures collided, causing tearing sounds into the air that made Savannah uncomfortable, feeling the anxiety creep up in her. First it was her to vanish and now Aladdin was on the cusp, fighting relentlessly with death. She had all the faith that Aladdin would prevail, but she knew the other fought unfair to win. And that was confirmed when a leg swept beneath Aladdin and caused him to fall on his back against the scaffold. His back slid against and fell over, which caused both Cassim and Savannah to cry out.

"Please get up, please get up," Savannah chanted her prayer. Babkak held onto her, although she slipped from his grasp and made her way towards Sa'luk. No more standing there, waiting, she was no damsel in distress. She fought and scratched her way to where she was now.

"Savannah, don't!" Cassim commanded.

She continuously glanced over to the side, Aladdin still hadn't gotten up. She didn't seem him fall over, although perhaps it was too fast to catch. Sa'luk cackled, punching his clawed fist triumphantly in the air. Savannah shook her head and leapt over the scaffolds towards Sa'luk, as she jumped up to meet him, she only managed to clip him in the jaw. He scowled and swiped at her, Savannah ducked to avoid the attack.

"Sa'luk, stop! Stop!" Cassim once more commanded, though it was futile. "Aladdin!" He called out. "Aladdin, where are you!?" No answer. His son was nowhere to be found.

Savannah began a tango with Sa'luk, cautiously stepping so to not slip and fall. She kicked her slippers off and used her bare feet as the slippers held no traction whatsoever. Savannah picked up Babkak's sword that Aladdin had dropped and crouched down, beckoning him towards her. Sa'luk, however, had other plans in mind. He stepped away from Savannah, finding her the least bit of a threat and leapt over to Cassim on the hand.

"I want that hand, Cassim. And then I'll kill you. I've already killed your son, and that harlot is next after. I'm through playing your games. Now give. Me. That. HAND!"

The exclamation reverberated throughout the room, causing everyone to silence. Aladdin crept out of the mouth of the water filled scaffold and dove for the hand, Sa'luk caught his footing and glared down at the boy. Cassim glanced from the Hand of Midas to their levitating structure. Watching his son almost lose his life and dangle was too much for Cassim. Carefully, he unwrapped the hand, only for the untouched top to be grabbed by Sa'luk. He cackled and pumped the Hand into the air.

"You see, you insolent fools! I have the Hand! I have the power!"

Cassim kneeled down to help Aladdin up as Sa'luk began to transform before their eyes. From the touched end, Sa'luk took on a gold form, solidifying him. That was Cassim's plan, he wouldn't think it through enough to figure out greed's consequence. Cassim hoisted Aladdin by his waist.

"But what about the Hand!?"

"This is what greed gets you, Aladdin. You become it!" And as Sa'luk had gone from mental case to statue, the suddenly increase in weight lurched the hand down before it slid off and hit the water. The Hand began changing the water into a golden ocean and the men stared in awe once more. Cassim, mourning his loss, but grateful for his second chance, tossed Aladdin off the levitation and onto the scaffold with Savannah. It was then the sea turtle had made a noise that could have been challenged for pain.

"Run!" Cassim hollered and they ran for the open doorway. The gold must have been consuming the turtle. It was only a matter of time before it looked to submerge back into the sea. They barreled into the doorway as water began to mix with the golden ocean and Cassim slammed the door shut. Even in the hideaway hallway, he could smell the sea water and knew time was not on their side. He had to at least get the three youths out of this wretched isle, even if that meant he was left behind. He made the mistake of letting Aladdin suffer once, he wouldn't do it again.

They poured into the halls, up and down stairs, heading back outside into the courtyard that had begun to flood with water. The turtle's cries were becoming further strained, which pained Savannah. Aladdin whistled and carpet rushed to Aladdin's side, Genie, unable to have entered due to its magic's barrier was forced to play a card game with Carpet. Aladdin tossed Savannah and Babkak on, aware that the carpet could onto maneuver two passengers. Savannah hand onto Aladdin's hand. Genie crossed his arms and looked at Al before scooping him and Cassim, the two air mobile figures taking off and away as the turtle carried a golden palace on its back.

* * *

Genie and Carpet carried them back to the palace, where the palace was still in ruins. Servants carried away the bloody tapestry and Savannah bowed her head in mourning. Aladdin slid down from Genie's arms and collected Savannah to him, shying her eyes away from the bloody massacre that passed them. Babkak hurried into the palace to check on Omar and Jasmine, never happier to have been back here before.

"I should probably help this along, shouldn't I?" Genie inquired.

"Don't," Savannah piped up. "Perhaps Princess Jasmine wants it this way."

Cassim patted Genie on the shoulder, amazed at the, again, mythological being that carried him away from a certain demise. Myths weren't fables after all, he reasoned. No man had been lucky enough to find such wondrous artifacts yet, that was all. He strode cautiously towards his son, who had let Savannah go and locked into a tight embrace with him. No matter what, that was still his family, and he had proven that by sacrificing the thing he wanted the most for him.

"I am so proud of you," Cassim said, feeling the familiar sting of tears grazing his eyes.

"Nah, it's you who really came through."

"I'm your father, Aladdin."

"And I'm seeing that now." The men smiled and embraced tightly before releasing as Jasmine solemnly walked down the staircase to the balcony where she had made her choice of Aladdin as her suitor. Aladdin walked over to her and picked her chin up with his thumb and index fingers.

"They're making the arrangements now," Jasmine said. "I'm relieved you've returned safely." Over Aladdin's shoulder, she saw Cassim and felt every iota of rage she had towards Sa'luk directed to him. "You!"

"Jasmime, wait-"

"My father died because of you! Died because of some-some stupid scepter! I should have you-"

"Princess," Cassim appeared shocked.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin grasped hold of her shoulders. "Sa'luk killed your father, not mine. Sa'luk had the scepter…Cassim didn't kill your father." He knew Jasmine needed someone to blame. "But Sa'luk is gone. He died." He felt Jasmine slump in his arms and he caught her. Whether out of relief or sadness that she couldn't carry out the order herself was unbeknownst to him. But he did know she was hurting. Cassim exhaled with relief.

"Jasmine," Aladdin began. He couldn't find the words, he simply embraced her. Somehow hugs were the solution to a lot of anguish, he was coming to find.

"No, Aladdin, I must say something, in front of all of you," Jasmine said, slowly parting from his embrace after she regained herself and calmed. She looked at everyone as Omar finally entered the area with Babkak in tow. "Aladdin, I cannot proceed with this marriage. The law states that a princess must marry a prince for the kingdom to thrive, and I chose you to defy those laws because I didn't truly love the choices what were presented to me. What we had, I am grateful for your kindness and your heart, but I cannot keep what isn't mine. You coming into my life saved me and helped me realize what I know now. This kingdom, this land, is mine. In the matter of this, I choose me to rule Agrabah on my own. I can't ask that you tag along because that's what a law states, that isn't fair to any of us." She glanced behind Aladdin's shoulder to Savannah.

"I intruded on you two in the beginning, which was wrong of me. I cannot take that back, but I know you two have been holding back, and that was unfair because of my selfishness." She swallowed back tears and looked to Savannah once more, then to Cassim, Genie, Babkak, and Omar. "I can't be selfish anymore. I see the way you two look at each other. It gives me hope that one day I'll marry for love."

She was a strong woman who was capable, she had been bred and groomed for this. If they would have her, she would choose to have them all at her side to help her. But to marry out of business was unfair to all parties involved. She refused to have a marriage of convenience. Aladdin didn't deserve a deal like that when he already lived a rough life.

"I am so sorry, Aladdin."

Aladdin shook his head, which caused her to stare at him quizzically. "Jasmine, I value your honesty. I know you're going to accomplish great things as Sultana. And you won't be alone, you'll have all of us." Jasmine nodded at this, allowing a few free tears to fall.

"Princess, you're going to do great," Genie added, which caused her to smile through them as they fell. "And your father would be so proud of you."

"We are making the arrangements and the announcement to the kingdom shortly. I appreciate all of you being here. I would also love it if you stayed for the coronation ceremony," Jasmine requested, almost rather meekly. Her large brown eyes lifted and glanced to everyone who smiled at her.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we are all here for you," Omar commented with a smile.

* * *

"People of Agrabah, our palace was attacked this afternoon by thieves." Jasmine said as she stood at the announcement balcony, addressing all of Agrabah. Guards posted beside her and at every entrance of the palace, keeping the people at a distance. "Our beloved Sultan was murdered by their leader." Gasps surrounded the group as that caused Jasmine to clear her throat. She slipped neatly into the authoritative role, almost naturally. She glanced around and back at her where Aladdin, Savannah, Omar, Babkak, and Cassim were dressed in robes. Jasmine was still leery of Cassim, although she did trust Aladdin's judgment.

He had explained to her that Cassim had saved them all, and that he did look to avenge her father. The Sultan did not deserve that, Cassim never wanted another child fatherless again. Cassim himself offered his condolences, kneeled to her, kissed her hand and begged for forgiveness for setting off the spark at all. Understanding what Aladdin now had, despite ending their engagement, she forgave him. He didn't take the blade which ended her father. Jasmine offered a lovely eulogy.

"He was a kind ruler who did his utmost to make Agrabah a humble and thriving city. My father, your ruler, did love you all. He thought of you all. He would have wanted me to apologize on his behalf that Agrabah did not reach the Golden Age he dreamed. We've taken steps, but we need to take leaps. He would have wanted me to say to you that as his children, he never wanted you to hunger. He would have wanted no child to bathe in a fountain, he would want his children to have an education. Regardless of how you feel, dear Agrabah, my father was a good man."

As the sun further dipped beyond the horizon, Savannah lit an oil lamp, then passed them down and along the row of seats. Once Savannah lit the first light, the people below lit theirs and Agrabah was ablaze with oil lamps to honor the Sultan.

"My father was not perfect, none of us are, but he tried and he loved us all."

Savannah rose and wrapped her arm around Jasmine in comfort. She had lost her professional demeanor. She was unsure what that meant for her appearance as a ruler, but right now, she was a daughter who lost her father. Savannah placed her candle at the balcony's edge and wrapped both arms around her.

"Before my father passed away, he told me to be happy," Jasmine continued on as she turned away from Savannah and addressed her people once more. "And nothing would make me happier than to be your Sultana."

An advisor's interest was piqued at this statement as she mentioned nothing about the upcoming wedding or even trying again for it. When Jasmine had finished addressing the people, she stepped away, thanking them profusely for being there during this dark time. The advisor approached her and offered a hand on her shoulder.

"Your highness, what about the wedding?"

"There will be no wedding," Jasmine replied, the advisor appeared shocked.

"No wedding? But what about-?"

Jasmine glanced over to Aladdin and Savannah before replying, "It doesn't have to go to waste."


	17. Transformation

Here we are at chapter seventeen. Things are winding down before our epilogue. Aladdin and Savannah are together, Jasmine has chosen herself and it appears as though Omar has his eyes on this independent woman. Babkak, well, he's just hungry.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen: Transformation**

"Your highness," one of her father's most trusted advisors began. After the eulogy and the proper send off, Jasmine dried her eyes and returned back inside where the members pooled into the audience chamber, ignoring the puffiness and redness of her eyes.

"I've just buried my father," Jasmine protested against this conference.

"Our condolences, the sultan was a good man," another chimed in. "However, we need to discuss the matter of your coronation and choosing a husband."

Aladdin and Savannah entered the chamber, hand in hand, as they watched Jasmine begin her reign or order giving and ruling. Savannah had nothing but sympathy in her heart for the other that was horrible to be bombarded just as you buried a loved one.

"I do not choose anyone. I choose me."

"The kingdom was prepared for your marriage to Aladdin," the first advisor spoke. He tapped a quill against a scroll, feeling the princess was testing his patience. He wanted to try to level with her. "The law has been followed for centuries. Your father married your mother, a fellow queen, his father before that married a queen, his mother before him married a king. It's enough the rules had been bent for you to marry the commoner. Now you must marry a prince and take it seriously, we cannot have you disregard what has been."

Jasmine sat down on her throne in the audience chamber, meeting with Aladdin's eyes before letting out a sigh. If only Genie could travel through time and change history, but she knew that couldn't possibly happen. She stared at them all in their silver robes and red sashes, looking to carry out new regencies and guides for the people to follow. How was it that she could make rules but couldn't break them? Centuries old or not, it was foolish.

"I have no desire to unionize any of those swindling peacocks. They have no respect for our borders. You'd rather they come in and defy all that Agrabah sought to obtain? Because that's what those princes will do."

"May I remind you that you are not yet Sultana? We put these laws into effect, we make or break them. You cannot become Sultana until you wed. That we the deal. We crown you on the same day as your wedding."

"Upon my father's order." Was this insolence due to the fact that she was the only woman leader and they felt they could bully her? Need she mind them that she had the royal blood in her veins?

"Princess, please understand," The first advisor sighed. "We understand your unwillingness. You are your mother's daughter. Princess, you will see to reason, this kingdom cannot thrive fully with one ruler. You will need an heir to carry on your name when you yourself pass."

Jasmine glanced at them, thoughtful this time. Omar stood beside Aladdin and Savannah as the two shook their heads in sympathy for her. Still, she was forced to be married for the sake of her kingdom. While Savannah gave her a multitude of credit for wanting to stand firm towards the idea of a woman being fit to take on the rule. She could tell Jasmine gave this deep thought, only to be told, her dreams wouldn't be coming true.

The advisors were telling her to grow up and to face facts. She very well knew why the kingdom needed for her to take a suitor and she would in due time, but not right now. She was not fit to give herself to another. She had so much to learn, so much to figure out.

"I imagine you have a lineup of new suitors and have managed to retrieve past ones who want the throne?" Key word: Throne. Not Jasmine.

"Yes, your highness," The second advisor replied.

"Send them away. I will not be taking any suitors. We will commence with the coronation and it will be without a stranger at my side to appease outdated laws. I will register some new laws." Jasmine had to be firm, which made Omar smile. She turned her gaze to him and smiled in return. She was beginning to grow fond of Aladdin's friends.

Defeated, the advisors sighed and bowed to her. The left the audience chamber in single file, leaving Jasmine with her friends. They disapproved of her associating with such common dwellers. Although she was their princess, they ultimately had to do as she commanded. They couldn't stop trying, though, to keep their laws.

"Those old crones think they can bully me," Jasmine shook her head and sat upright. "Who do they think I am? A ten year old still learning the ropes? I'm eighteen years old! I'm ready for this."

"As a wise old man once said to me, you'll be a fine queen," Savannah offered her a warm smile. She never gave Jasmine a chance, in fact, she blamed her a little too much for her mother's illness and ultimately, her death. No one could have prevented that. But, she felt Jasmine had so much security that she was practically untouchable, even from Death itself. Savannah, in her own right, was naïve and petty. She recognized her own flaws and for those reasons alone, she bowed to Jasmine. As much as she was a ruler, she was a woman first and foremost. Jasmine had let down her guard and admitted her flaws, it was time for Savannah to follow her future queen's lead.

Jasmine was taken aback by such an action, but she appreciated the respect. She approached the other woman and forced her up, making her her equal. "Actually, Savannah, I was thinking. You have been nothing but brutally honest with me, and I respect that. You all have risked your lives for myself and my father, despite any discrepancies you have had. I would like to reward all of you with a place in my court. I can lead this country, but it would absolutely flourish with all of you here with me."

Babkak and Omar exchanged wicked grins. They had gone from attempting to steal from the sultan to being invited to join Jasmine's court. They would no longer be petty savages scraping. Street rat would be an identity of the past and they would have exactly what they've worked for. "We're in!" They chimed together, and this made Jasmine giggle.

Cassim smiled down at the young woman. As noble a position as it was, Cassim was meant for the openness and further explore. He had lost the men whom he considered brothers. Many had been lost to the Vanishing Isle, traitors though they were, Cassim would always look at them like family. He would venture back to Mount Sesame to check in if they were any men left, and rebuild with who was there. He reunited with his son, and that was more than what he could have hoped for.

"As kind of an invitation as it is, I humbly decline," Cassim said, kneeled down and kissed the back of Jasmine's hands. "You have the strong blood of a ruler in those veins. Keep those sights strong."

"You will always have Agrabah to consider a home."

"Where will you go, dad?" Aladdin inquired.

"There's much to see. I'm a traveler, and you are more than well taken care of. Savannah, you keep an eye on my boy. Plenty of grandchildren to spoil when I come visit, you hear me?"

Savannah's cheeks burned at the thought of children, although smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do about that." Her lips slowly turned to a grin.

"I'll miss you, dad."

Although Cassim contemplated on taking on more of his son, having learned the gratification of doing for others as opposed to for himself. Hoarding was never the solution, it didn't display any form of power, seeing as how it was so easily taken away. Cassim couldn't ever find comfort restricted within the palace walls, even in a small village outside of the gate. The walls that provided the border were suffocating. No, he was made to travel.

* * *

Later that evening, the others had turned in for bed since between the funeral and the audience, they were all exhausted. All but Savannah, who leaned against the railing of her own balcony. Glancing around her, everything was spacious and screamed luxury. If she did accept Jasmine's proposal, this would be her life. No more scraping, she'd have a say, something she had always wanted from the get-go. She, Aladdin, Babkak, and Omar could recant all sorts of stories that would make Jasmine's stomach churn. She wanted to make a difference, but she still didn't feel she could live in this palace, not after everything she believed, what she saw, and what she experienced.

"You look bewildered," Aladdin chuckled as he closed the doors of her balcony behind him.

"I didn't even hear you come in." Although that didn't stop her from smiling as he approached her. All of her dreams were functioning into reality, she truly believed her mother was looking down at her and telling her she had earned what she now had. "You shouldn't even be in here!"

"What are you complaining about? We used to sleep together all the time." He rushed her up into his arms. She reciprocated by encircling her arms around his neck. She took this time to appreciate the man before her. One hand slipped from its enclosure to cup his cheek and feel the slightest trickle of stubble. He leaned his cheek against her head and locked eyes with her. "I owe you so much, Savannah."

"Shh, you have a lifetime to make it up to me."

"And I know just the way to begin," He chuckled with a grin and carried her bridal style back into the bedroom. She leaned against the throw pillows, pulling him to her and burying her lips into his own. The heat was sizzling, and against the summer night, it was difficult to resist tearing one another's clothing off. They picked up where they had left off so many times prior, when everything was far more complex than what it needed to be.

He pulled away from the kiss, staring down at Savannah and pressed his forehead down to her chest. "I love you," he said to her, feeling her fingers comb through his hair before picking his head up to look at her for some kind of response or a reaction, something.

"And I love you. Thank you for choosing me."

Aladdin blinked and hovered himself over her once more. "No, thank you for coming into my life and saving me. You have no idea what you've done to me. You know, I think about the day we met all the time." He smiled as he watched her adjust on the bed beneath him. "I think about how this crazy girl knocks into me and joins me on all of these adventures. When you were gone, I thought of only one thing: I should have married that crazy girl that never left me."

Savannah smiled and laid her head back against the pillows. "But-"

"And I already know what you're going to say. What about the life here? My life is with you, you and I can get through anything together and we will. So even if we don't accept Jasmine's positions here, I promise you a happy life and I promise our future children a father who will love them unconditionally. I'm not going anywhere, no one is going to starve."

"And I love you all the more for it. You will be a good provider and a good father."

"Then will you do me the honors of proving that to you? Will you be my wife?" A squeal was all the answer Aladdin needed.

As Aladdin and Savannah continued their conversation, vows, and aspirations of a happy future, Cassim stood outside the doorway listening. Saying goodbye would be hard, and leaving Aladdin and watching his face drop would be even harder. He would still be nearby, but he had to make them believe he had left. He had said everything he needed to say, any more would be wasteful, especially since Cassim still didn't forgive himself.

* * *

Aladdin had left it to Savannah to make the decision in regards to their position. She understood why, but that didn't make it any fairer. She ran her fingers through her hair, ruffled them, and grunted delicately. Aladdin would go anywhere she went, the two of them adapted to their surroundings and well. They certainly were fitted for each other in those regards.

Cassim was nowhere to be found and it was hours away from Jasmine's coronation. Aladdin searched frantically until the realization dawned on him that his father had left on purpose. Downtrodden, he thought to himself how it would have been nice for his father to stay around a little longer. But, he knew it worked out this way for the better. That still didn't mean Aladdin wasn't disappointed. He walked into the audience chamber where Jasmine was in a black gown, which caused him to flinch slightly.

Her coronation gown would be a gown to mourn her dear father. Jasmine looked solemnly up at Aladdin, unable to find a smile within her. He offered her a generous embrace that she happily accepted. Aladdin was garbed in royal attire for the occasion. The royal dressers were less than happy to tend to those beneath even them, but Aladdin ignored any snide comments and looks of disgust. He was clean, dressed in silk, and polished up well.

"Couldn't they have waited for this?" Omar inquired as he, as well, was dressed in black and red robes, a sword at his waist. "I mean, he just died."

"They need to crown me as queen," Jasmine explained. "It'll just be a dark coronation today. I do wish father was here, and mother." Jasmine slumped down onto her throne, where Omar came to join her, taking her hand gently to comfort her.

"Jeez, who died?" Genie inquired as he entered, the group turned their heads to him in unison and frowned. "Okay, bad joke."

"Do you really think your father would want you to mourn on a day like this? This would be the proudest day in his eyes. Last night was a beautiful oil lamp vigil, we've paid our respects," Aladdin said softly. "Would he want you all dressed in black?"

Genie's face contorted before snapping his fingers and the ghastly, ghoulish decorum was gone. In its place was the colors the former sultan was garbed in, golds, blues, and reds. A memorial rested at the alter where Jasmine would recite the creed and be crowned as queen. All of the black was sucked out of Jasmine's garb and instead clothed the ceremonial cream and golden robes. Her blue topaz diadem would be replaced with a ruby one. Her raven tresses were out, no longer held back by the triple bands of her youth. Seeing how the humidity caused her hair to poof out, Genie snapped his fingers and a single band bound her thick hair back.

The advisors filed into the room. They were disappointed that Jasmine would not be taking a husband, but ultimately, this was her choice. There were loop holes about her choosing an heir to take on the thrown nearer to the time of her own death. However, that began a mess of things, because they required a blood relative. This wasn't like taking over a company, not just anyone could do it. Not just anyone could rule Agrabah.

Glancing at their apparel, they nearly stopped dead in their tracks. Where were the blacks and grays? Where were the respectable ceremonial robes? The eldest advisor released the breath he had been holding. Again, this was Jasmine's choice.

"Your highness, the ceremony is about to begin," the elder advisor informed.

"Thank you," Jasmine hadn't bothered to learn any of their names. She had other thoughts in mind. "I thank you kindly for your many years of servitude, but I'm afraid they will no longer be needed. After today, you all are relieved from your duties." She eyed her group of friends behind her. "I have the help I need."

"I have never seen such disrespect come from such a bratty child. Ignoring and neglecting the rules will drive Agrabah straight into the ground." His nostrils flared as Jasmine smiled.

"I'm very sorry you feel that way. But I have a different vision for Agrabah. Babkak, please escort these gentlemen from the palace grounds before the ceremony."

All of their faces flushed and Babkak grinned mischievously. "With pleasure," he saluted and hoarded them up like cattle. He led them out of the audience chamber as the wailed with disapproval.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it feels less stuffy in here now that they've left. Savannah, before this begins, I need to know how to announce you," Jasmine said as she took Savannah's hands into her own. "Will you be my most trustful vizier? I can't think of anyone better who could give it to me straight." She grinned.

Such a beautiful queen she would be, and if Savannah had this idea right, Jasmine would take in her suggestions and put them into play on this little checker board. Her eyes brimming with tears, she imagined the Golden Age the Sultan and Sultana desired.

"On one condition," Savannah said as she swallowed the lump in the back of her throat. She was defying all she once believed in, however, her thoughts no longer ran on the same track. "We take residence outside of the palace."

"But, what if I need you?"

"Then I will come."

Jasmine took in the look of the other before she nodded, understanding and respecting her friend's wishes. "Aladdin, I'd like you as my advisor, along with Omar. And I'd like to take Babkak on as a guard."

Omar and Aladdin doubled over with laugher. "Razoul will have a field day training him."

"Then it's settled?"

"You have quite a strong team, your majesty," Savannah smiled and embraced Jasmine. Maybe long ago she would have spat in Jasmine's face or even the idea of living in the palace when Aladdin flaunted it in her face. But, Jasmine was a lost girl out in the marketplace, she needed a strong hand to guide her and who better than Savannah, Aladdin, and their friends?

* * *

This was certainly not the way Savannah envisioned her life. She watched the introduction of the suitors from down below with her elderly friend, and now she stood beside Jasmine as the priest exchanged the diadems and sprinkled Jasmine with Holy water before the people, announcing her graduation from Princess of Agrabah to Queen of Agrabah. The crowd, from what Savannah observed, cheered for this new change as they were filled with hopes of a new Agrabah and a new age. And Savannah could swear, all the way in the back, was Cassim adorned in his King of Thieves uniform who soon enough dashed away into the catacombs of the city.

No matter what they've lost, they were never gone. The Sultan would always be with Jasmine, Aladdin would always have his mother and Savannah hers. She fully believed they've guided their children with Allah's blessings to where they are today. Aladdin approached Savannah and slid his arm around her waist, resting it upon where her navel sat. They were the new lives of their generation and they had the capability of doing anything.

Jasmine stood proud at the edge of the balcony, waving to her people. A breeze rolled inward, a rarity in the dead, humid heat. Along the breeze carried a lotus blossom, wet from her pond. Jasmine caught it and held it to her chest, then towards the heavens. Her lips curled into a smile, a present from beyond that told her all would be well. She could do this, there were no more chains to bind her into a life she was not meant for.


	18. Epilogue

So, here we have the epilogue. I know I've mushed a lot together, but all in all, I'm happy with the end result. This fic had gone in a completely different direction than I initially intended, but hey, that's how it sometimes goes, right? I may revisit this like I did with Memories and rewrite it. Hell, I may write something with their children, but more than likely, this is the last story for Savannah and her journey. Thank you all for joining me on it and enjoying it with me!

If you are all interested, please check out my latest fic, New Meanings, a part of the Zootopia fandom.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **One Year Later**

The Citadel was abuzz as the sun began to set. Merchants began to close up shop, servants from the palace strung lights above their kiosks and business settings. Genie shook his head, overseeing the decorum and spread his arms for the men to move. With several zaps from his big blue digits, the Citadel was illuminated by floating candles and other such lighting tricks. The town was preparing for a large to-do that had Jasmine giddy with excitement.

As regal as she was, she had only just begun to set the affairs in order. Undoing all mistakes from her father's reign had proven to be far more difficult than she could have ever imagined. But, for tonight, she had set aside her paperwork for this ceremony. Locking her arm into Genie's, she watched the tapestry unfold in shots of deep teals and magenta's. Why Savannah wouldn't allow Jasmine to host this in the palace was beyond her. But Savannah often said, and consistently, that she and Aladdin fell in love outside of the palace and it was only fitting their wedding was outside of the palace, as well.

Jasmine didn't regret letting Aladdin go, seeing how beautiful the newly rebuilt Citadel was coming along, she knew she had done the right thing. It all did work out for the best. There were times she found herself alone, but not always. Omar became, not just an advisor she could depend on, but a friend like no other. She took comfort with Omar, and the palace knew, by now, that it was further than a friendship. Many upturned their noses and turned their heads away as Jasmine carried on with this casual relationship. No matter what, she was going to do whatever she wanted. Agrabah was improving and the people were finally happy, it shouldn't matter. Of course it did matter, now that Jasmine's apparel had changed from rather provocative mid-drift bearing attire to formal robes and dresses to hide a delicate little secret she couldn't hide for long.

Savannah dressed in a gown supplied by a seamstress with whom she had grown close to. Arabella designed beautiful Saris and casual dress wear. She was skilled and designed Savannah a silver laced Sari with an embroidered lily to honor her mother. She and Aladdin chose the evening so that they could celebrate with their departed loved ones, lighting a candle for each lost so it may burn as long as the evening held out.

"So, little Aladdin is getting married at long last," Babkak grinned as he entered the hovel where Aladdin visited occasionally. He and Abu tidied up as his mother would, and he turned when Babkak entered, garbed in the attire of Prince Ali. Babkak held the dark vest and cream pants of the guard apparel, he was getting used to the fluff atop his head and the feather, wondering if Jasmine would change their wear into something a little more…or maybe just without the hat. The hat kind of sucked.

The hovel brought back memories for Babkak as he smiled and plopped down on a dusty pillow, whose particles flared up around him as though in offense for having been disturbed. He glanced at Aladdin as he dressed and recalled the small boy who sniffled for his family, only now to be creating his own. They've all come such a long way from pick pocketing and dancing in the streets for money. Because of where they've gone and who they've encountered molded their lives to where they were now. It was because he knew Aladdin that his life had changed.

He rose from the pillow, dusted his rear off before embracing the other as he finished dressing. "Thank you for changing my life." Aladdin was confused, though returned the embrace, uncertain as to what he exactly did. But, he was grateful life was righting itself and his friends were back in his life.

"I have all of you to thank," Aladdin said. "But, if we carried on like this, we'll all be thanking one another for the rest of our lives. So, let's just make a pact that no matter what, we'll always be grateful and fortunate to have each other." Babkak smiled at that, turning his head as he heard the rustle of fabric. Omar entered and had a grin on his face.

"And the trio is reunited," Omar said with his arms outstretched. "C'mere, group hug!"

"Is this a bachelor party? I thought we had one of those last night!" Genie chuckled and scooped all three into his massive arms. "And c'mon, that was some party, eh? The dancing girls in the harem?"

"I think Babkak had his fill the most," Aladdin smirked.

"What? They came onto me!" Babkak teasingly protested before grinning. "Hey, were they hot or what?"

"Well, how do I look?" Aladdin asked as his cape swished around him in his turn.

Babkak and Omar gave him a thumbs up, whereas Genie took a moment to gaze at his friend. Just a humble little beggar who met Genie by chance. He was proud of him, how much he had grown as a person. Transforming into a weeping mother, Genie embraced Al, repeating how proud she was of her little boy before setting him back down.

"You know, I've never managed this long to see one of my friends tie the knot. This really means a lot for me to see this day happen."

"I couldn't be here without you, Genie. You've taught me so much, have been here for me, and there will be plenty more for you to see," he laughed gently as he added this in, "And babies to impress."

"Well, before this gets any more Teary Central and I have to plan a double baby shower, let's get you married!" Genie said through a lump developing in the back of his throat.

Babkak blinked, "Double baby shower?"

Although his question went unanswered and Genie transported them to the alter near the center of the Citadel. It all looked magical, even Carpet hovered above them. The lights shimmered and made the area glow, it was a warm and dry evening as the sun had taken its last bow before disappearing behind the skyline. The wedding march played and Savannah emerged, the veil covering her face and Genie walking her down the aisle, dressed in cream robes of his own. She looked up at him, her hands and feet hennaed, the silver catching the light, causing her to glow. Her hair was pulled back, half up and half down, smoothed and clean, she felt like royalty.

Pulling her gaze from Genie, she caught Aladdin's eye as he had tears forming into them, which caused her to form tears in her own. Now she understood why weddings made people cry, there was so much emotion in them aside from the relief of all the hard work put into them. Surrounding her were members of Agrabah which she knew and many she didn't, but she wanted a communal wedding, as whether they knew her or not, they had been part of her and Aladdin's life for so long. Surrounding the alter was something she never expected to see outside of her dreams.

They were whitish figures, but they were whole. She thought she was overwhelmed from the ceremony, but their lips curling into smiles said otherwise to her. There stood four individuals. Her mother, father, and brother. Beside her family was a portly woman, who gazed up at Aladdin lovingly. She wanted to call out to Aladdin, but she was fairly certain they couldn't be seen by him as his eyes were on her. She wanted to stop and cry, however, willed her legs to carry her onward. Her father, lean, muscular, bearing her eye shape and nose beckoned Savannah closer. Now it was the wedding of her dreams, a spiritual feast that would be missed by no one.

She met Aladdin at the foot, he took her hands and studied her jewels befitting a bride. His senses urged him to pull her to him and wipe her tears, he restrained himself and listened as the priest began with the ceremony. Jasmine at the head of the front row would give the couple her blessing toward the end.

"I've lived my life believing fairytales were just stories my mother would tell me to put me to sleep. But, then you came in, tumbling into my life and led me on this adventure that made me realize that they do come true, and love does exist in all of its forms, and it's because of you, Savannah, that I was able to experience all of them. You made me see that I was never alone. First and foremost, you are my best friend, and I will cherish that bond for as long as I walk this Earth with you, and beyond that. Secondly, you are my lover and my companion, with who I will devote myself to." He pulled a ring from his sash and slid it gracefully on her finger. "For now and always, I will spend my days proving to you my love. I love you, Savannah."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, not daring to brush them away. The audience could hear her choked voice, and they smiled for that as she began her vows. "I never thought I would fine true love. I never thought I would meet you, and-and here you are. And with you it all adds up and makes me believe that love is real." She realized she was rambling and swallowed, glancing at her mother, Desiree urged her to continue, that she was doing well. "I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my days and beyond being your wife, your companion, your best friend, as you are mine. I love you Aladdin, and I vow, as your wife, to showing you what it means to be those things. Because this adventure isn't over yet, it is just the beginning."

It was then Jasmine approached the alter, opening her arms and addressing her people. "In all my years, I have never see two people more suited for one another. I am pleased to announce that they are husband and wife." The priest nodded with a smile. "I wish you both an eternal life of happiness."

And then came the kiss, deep sensual, and romantic as Savannah's head tilted and Aladdin pulled her closer. The crowd roared and Genie bawled, along with Omar and Babkak. The spirits held onto one another and Aladdin's mother embraced them both as Aladdin pulled away and Savannah knew he felt something. "What was that?" he asked. All Savannah could do was smile.

* * *

 **Fifteen Years Later**

A still thriving Agrabah was given an educational institution for the youth. The untouchable caste was practically eradicated. Buildings were rebuilt, an irrigation system was forged between the sea, wells, and such by Genie's magic to provide a clean fountain in the center of the Citadel. Agrabah flourished as Savannah's baker friend was the head of his chain and offered free loaves to families. With the expansion of certain merchants, more jobs were offered and crime was at a low with the occasional scuffle that Babkak was more than happy to disperse within a matter of minutes.

Jasmine had given birth to a son, Amir, a new prince of Agrabah not too long after Aladdin's wedding to Savannah. He had grown into a fine man, strong, sturdy, educated and soon ready for a bride. To do the right thing for her son, Jasmine had married his father, Omar, who became the ruler to Agrabah. Omar, however, knew his wife's rightful place was at the command center and that is where he left her. He was Sultan, but the Sultana ruled and she was loved by her people. They raised their son with all the values that Omar never received and Jasmine had always wanted to instill in her children. They had the right to live their lives however they so chose. Following Amir two years later was a daughter, a princess of Agrabah, Laila.

Being married, now that she was older, felt right. She was content with this life she built with Omar, who eventually came into his own and his own authoritative figure. Jasmine found herself fortunate that she found a strong man, a wonderful father, a loving and devoted husband, and that was more than Jasmine could have hoped for as she remembered her multitude of cocky suitors to come to her door.

Savannah and Aladdin were surprised with a pre-honeymoon baby named Fatima. They then welcomed a son three years later, Malik. Aladdin held up to his promise to never abandoned his children, he was always there for his children's firsts and he was proud to have witnessed them all. Then again, after their given lifestyle, there was no need. He had worked himself up to being a strong provider who taught his children never to give into greed and temptation. Aladdin found his own dreams to have been forthcoming. All of the dreams he had of Savannah nursing a child at her breast had become Aladdin's fondest reality and he couldn't be more content. Every night after he would tuck his children into bed, crawl into bed with Savannah and hug her to him, always reminding her how much he loved her.

Savannah and Jasmine arranged for their children to grow together, especially seeing as how Fatima and Amir were only months apart. Malik and Laila were only a year apart, several years their elder sibling's junior. No matter what, they always had each other. Malik and Laila had grown to be tight in nature, practically inseparable. Amir and Fatima, however, their relationship, the older they became, was questionable. Genie was always a constant figure, playing with Malik and Laila, teasing Amir and Fatima. Carpet offered rides and provided a very comfortable source of nap time until the children grew out of it, but who really grew out of a good dose of nap time? Genie was almost like a nanny to the children, making sure that he was both fun and saw to it the children had their education. Aladdin and Jasmine were grateful for Genie.

And sure enough, it had been time for Amir to choose a suitable wife, although it wasn't pressured by Aladdin nor his father. Jasmine had heard it was the people whispering again and Amir fed into it. As a good prince, he ventured into the city with his parents to see the people were comfortable. All of these little whispers of Amir finding a bride made him uncomfortable, seeing as how he had plans of being with Fatima, who refused to settle for some pampered palace brat. Savannah had no idea where she got that from.


End file.
